When Worlds Collide
by Ladya C. Maxine
Summary: Ray and Lee's friendship is threatened when Tala is brought to their village to recover from his experience in the Abbey. Will fur fly amongst the White Tigers when sparks fly between Ray and Tala...? Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ray and the White tigers have always been together, living in the small village in the Chinese mountains. He and Lee are best friends. Their friendship is strained, though, when Tala, having been freed from Russia's Abbey, is sent to the village to recover….a Tala/Ray fic.

Warnings: yaoi, possible language and violence (but nothing at all graphic)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: To Angel Kitten and Gaby: HAH! Bet you thought that I had forgotten about this plot!

Yes people, I have done it again. Anyways, this is a slight AU, slight in the sense that everything that happened in the series; forget that. There are no Bladebreakers, Ray never left the White Tiger, no championships, etc.

Why write the story like this? Because it is the only possible way to write a Ray/Tala fic and make it believable. Face it, they have absolutely no contact in the series; no history together like Tala and Kai, didn't battle each other like Tala and Tyson (and wouldn't THAT be a freaky pairing?) Hell, even Kenny had a few word exchanges with our favourite red-head! Soooooo, I had to start from square one.

* * *

**When Worlds Collide**

By Ladya C. Maxine

* * *

"Tiger Claw attack!"

"Black Thunder, Dark Lightening attack!"

All four covered their faces as the force of impact blew over them, stirring the leaves that lay on the forest floor beneath their feet.

"Awesome!" Kevin shouted, leaping off the stump he had been sitting on. "We are so ready for the tournament!"

"Earth to Kevin, we aren't going," Mariah rolled her eyes, tugging at the tail of her pink ribbon. "You know the elders don't want us to leave the village."

"You kidding! Once they see how good we are they'll beg us to go and represent the village! Right, Gary?"

"Uh, I..."

"See! Gary's with me on that!"

"As if," she murmured.

"Aw, come on Mariah, can't a guy dream?" Ray smiled as he and Lee walked over, having retrieved their blades from where they had both been blasted out of the 'dish' by the impact. "You never know, maybe one day the elders will let us compete."

"Yeah, stop being such a pessimist, Pinkie," Kevin added with a grin, jumping out of the way as she tried to swipe him with her long nails.

"I **_hate_** that name!"

"We know, Pinkie. Choking on a fur ball?--ACK!"

"Now you've done it, Kevin!" Lee laughed as the two tumbled on the floor, Mariah finally ending on top.

"Ha! Say it! Girls rule!"

"Never--Ouch!"

"Saaaaay it!"

"Let it go, Kev! It's not worth it!" Ray and the others laughed, cheering their friends on.

Despite the 'threats', it was all play.

They had all grown up together as little kids, living close by one another. There were other kids in the village but they had a special bond. It was very rare to see them apart; wherever one was, the others were sure to be nearby. Their biggest dream was to take part in the Asian championship. Everyday they would train hard to perfect techniques they themselves had created.

Ray and Lee were close. Since his parents' death five years ago, Ray had been living with Lee and his grandfather. They had a bond of respect and, more importantly, friendship that outdid everything else. They stood up for each other against even the biggest and meanest kids in the village. Both could be very stubborn but both also had a strong sense of pride and loyalty. In fact, they shared many things in common.

"Ow! Man, I'm gonna be black and blue for weeks!"

"Serves you right for calling me 'Pinkie'!" Mariah replied, sticking out her tongue in her defence.

"Alright, let's get on with actually having a life," Ray said, remaining between the two. "We have better things to do."

"Yeah, like having lunch! I'm hungry!" Gary agreed, his stomach rumbling loudly to back him up.

"We've been training all morning; I guess we deserve something to eat."

"For once I agree with you, Pi-- Mariah," Kevin corrected himself quickly when she hissed. "Whose house should we go to?"

"Well, we still had some food left from yesterday's dinner," Ray opted, turning to Lee. "Chief Burma wouldn't mind, would he?"

"Nah, as long as we don't make a mess."

"I got first dibs on the chicken!" Kevin shouted and sprinted ahead.

"Don't you dare!" Gary bellowed, lumbering after him.

"Look at him!" Mariah said exasperatedly, walking with her hands on her hips. "The moment it comes to food he will do anything!"

"His heart is bigger than his stomach."

"And that **_is _**big."

Laughing, the three friends followed their screaming peers out of the forest and into their small town.

The isolation of their village had kept out most technology. They had no video games or television or computers, though they had heard of them. It wasn't a matter of money, but a matter of tradition. Things were simply left unchanged and the villagers lived happily and in good health.

There was a school (for kids under 16), a temple where the villagers would gather to pray every morning, a small grocery store, a tailor, a black smith; all simple but useful things that were more than sufficient. People used horses and carts to get around, or walked it themselves. So it went without saying that the large, dark green, heavy duty 4x4 off-road vehicle that was parked outside of Lee's house caught their attention as they turned the alley corner.

"What the…?" Lee blinked, looking over at Mariah and Ray who looked just as surprised.

They quickly made their way over to where Gary and Kevin, having already reached it, stood gaping at the shining vehicle. Other villagers also crowded around it, whispering as they studied, to many, this new contraption. Most of the elder generation were in shock to see such a thing.

"Hey, Lee, you didn't say you guys were having visitors!" Kevin said with eyes wide.

"We weren't expecting any…were we?" he turned to Ray who shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything about guests."

"What do you think this is all about? Hey! Maybe it's someone who is looking for bladers to compete in the Asian championships!"

"Will you get off that already?" Mariah rolled her eyes. "It's just probably someone from the government. We are after all still a part of China."

"So why haven't they ever sent someone up here before?" the small boy challenged, actually making a good point.

"What if they come to confiscate the village?" a worried woman whispered loudly to her friend though everyone heard it. A wave of concern washed over them and they began to murmur amongst themselves.

"You're grandfather wishes to speak with you."

The teens jumped slightly as one of the temple guards spoke up, having appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Um…okay," Lee nodded, shrugging at the inquiring looks of his friends.

Too curious to ask anything else, the four followed him up the stairs that led to the temple which was Lee's home. The muttered whispered of the crowd behind them faded when the heavy doors were closed behind them.

Being the leader of the village Lee's grandfather, Burma, and the two boys lived in the great temple on the highest point of the village. It was a large building and very spacious as the neko-jin preferred their homes to be sparsely furnished with only the most necessary furniture. The walls were hung with tapestries and candles lined the hall ways and rooms but that was basically it as far as decoration went.

Moving silently down the entrance hall, the four were led to the sitting room at the end which Burma used to welcome and entertain guests. Two guards stood, in uniform and armed, before the closed door but moved aside as the group neared, one of them opening the door and motioning them in. The guard that had been sent to fetch them bowed and returned to his post.

"What's going on?" Ray whispered softly to Lee, the importantly formal way the guards were behaving making them nervous; was the government really going to confiscate their home for the land?

"There's only one way to find out."

With that the five entered.

Seated on his usually spot was Burma, his hunched but wise figure facing them. Before and opposite the table from him was a stranger, no doubt the owner of the vehicle that had the entire village in a tizzy. Standing on either side of the stranger was a man dressed in dark suits; body guards.

"Join us, young ones," Burma said, indicating to the empty seats around them.

The stranger turned to face them and all concerns left Ray.

He was obviously not a neko-jin, his pale skin contrasting with the race's darker tone. He wore a grey business suit and a bowler hat was sitting on the floor next to him. Round glasses balanced on a round nose. He was bald though had a heavy moustache which didn't hide the smile he granted them, bright eyes twinkling with a certain jolly light over his glasses. He wasn't near as old as Lee's grandfather, but Ray guessed him to be well in his 50's.

Obeying Burma, they mutely took the appointed seats; Mariah, Kevin and Gary on Burma's left while Lee and Ray took the empty spaces on his right.

"Is there something wrong, grandfather?" Lee asked, eyeing the guest suspiciously.

"Depends. Children, this is Mr. Dickenson, head of the BBA."

Kevin looked ready to let out a howl and the rest remained in stunned silence. Isolated as their village was, they kept up with the happenings of the outside world and knew enough to recognize the name of the BBA's chairman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Mr Dickenson said with a voice as equally jolly as his smile.

"It's an honour to meet you too, sir," Ray said, bowing his head slightly, his friends following his lead.

"Did you come to ask us to join the BBA?" Kevin, unable to hold back anymore, asked freely.

"Kevin!" Mariah whispered, elbowing him in his ribs. "Don't be so rude!"

Mr Dickenson laughed, though, waving his hand.

"It's alright, young lady. And I've heard of your skills from Burma, but I fear we aren't recruiting at the moment. In fact, there isn't going to be any championships this year."

"Wha! Why!" Kevin asked, crestfallen and shocked.

"That is why I am here. Burma and I have discussed it and he has agreed to aid me in this. Now I ask for your cooperation as well."

All five nodded silently.

"I am not going to go into details as it is not allowed. However, the case is that the World Championships won't be taking place this year. Something came up and at the moment it has affected the entire BBA. Do you know who the current world champions are?"

"Russia's Demolition Boys," Kevin eagerly said, always keeping track of what happened in the beyblading world as much as possible. "They've been the champions for five years running, ever since they first competed. Man, I've heard they have some sweet moves and awesome powers! Also--"

"We get the point, Kevin," Mariah again intervened, "Let Mr Dickenson finish."

"It is no problem. But yes, the Demolition Boys are the champion. Or, were actually. The complications I mentioned earlier concerns them. In any case, the team was forced to step down and have been disbanded. Believe me when I say it is for their own good."

"That's hard for them, but what does it have to do with us?" Lee asked.

"They have been through a hard time and need to recover. It has been decided by the BBA that the best way to do so is to get them away from Russia. Three of the four members have already been relocated to America, Europe and Australia where they will recover with foster families. However, the fourth member is still in need of a place to recover and I think it would be best if he came here."

This time Kevin really couldn't contain himself, jumping to his feet.

"No way! Too cool! A world champion is coming to stay with us! Cool!"

Though they didn't express it as openly as Kevin, the others were also shocked at the news.

"And…And why did you choose here?" Ray managed to ask. "I mean, our village must be very different from what he's used to. I've heard that that team used the most modern technology and we don't have any of that here."

"Exactly," Mr Dickenson smiled. "That is exactly what he needs; a respite from all that modern mechanical life. I am hoping that staying here will give him a second chance."

'_A second chance to what?'_ Ray wondered but didn't ask.

Burma spoke up. "I was hoping that you could be his guides, so to speak. Show him our village and our traditions, make him feel at home. Can I ask that of you?"

"You bet!" Kevin shouted before disciplining himself, "I mean, sure."

"Wonderful!" Mr Dickenson clapped his hands. "You don't know how great a help you're being. The BBA will be thrilled. In fact," he smiled, "your selfless help deserves a reward. I will put in a good word for your team when I return and perhaps, if you want, you can join the championships next year?"

If Mariah hadn't held onto his hand, Kevin would have shot right through the ceiling.

"I take that you like my proposal," Mr Dickenson laughed.

"We are really honoured," Lee responded, unable to hide his grin. "Thank you very much. That is, if we are allowed…" He turned to Burma who rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You have been training hard…though I'm still not sure…" The thick brows knotted for a moment before the old neko-jin nodded. "If you can do this task, then you have my consent. It will be a good lesson in responsibility."

"Thank you, grandfather."

"Thank you, Chief Burma," the others bowed as well.

"Mr Dickenson and I still have a few things we need to discuss so you may go."

They bowed again and stood, ready to leave the two elders to talk but Mr Dickenson stopped them with a raised hand.

"I just have to let you know that this is a serious task. Your guest is in a rather fragile state of mind and could prove to be a bit difficult to deal with. He's not a troublesome type but he isn't used to large groups of people and has the tendency to prefer to be left alone. I am hoping that you can extend to him the friendship the five of you share amongst each other."

"Now he tells us," Lee said quietly, making Ray stifle a soft laugh though both nodded.

"We understand."

"Um, Mr Dickenson?" Kevin asked somewhat timidly, wringing his hands together when the business man looked at him. "Which one of the Demolition Boys is coming to stay here?"

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Mr Dickenson shook his head. "Sorry about that. Your guest will be Tala Ivanov."

At the mention of the blader's name, Kevin almost fainted.

* * *

"The team captain! **_The_** Tala Ivanov is coming to our village!"

Despite having a full stomach, Kevin ran about his room, rambling as he searched madly through drawers and his closet.

Having finished a hefty lunch at Lee's house, Kevin had then dragged them to his place to show them something. The small boy's room was filled with posters and flyers and everything else concerning beyblading. He'd often get them from the mail carrier who came by every two weeks to deliver the post.

"Why do you think the team was separated?" Mariah asked from where she was perched on the bed, nosing through a sport magazine she had found on the floor. Beside her Gary was still eating, too engrossed in his meal to answer.

"Maybe they cheated during a match or something," Lee mused.

"Uh-uh!" Kevin loudly shouted from somewhere within his closet. "The Demolition Boys **_never_** cheat; they're so strong they didn't have to! I heard that their matches never lasted more than two minutes and not one member of the team has ever been defeated-- AHA!"

A piece of paper was held with utter care in his hand emerged from his closet and ran over and to sit down with the others.

"I've had this for two years. It was in the Russian newspaper one day after the Demolition Boys had won their third championship in the row."

The others crowded around him.

Indeed, it was the front page of a newspaper, somewhat crinkled but obviously kept in good care. The words were in Russian but a large picture of a group of four teens dominated the page.

"The short one is Ian, the blond's name is Spencer, the pale guy is Bryan and that's Tala, the team captain," Kevin pointed out.

Flaming red hair contrasting with ice blue eyes, Tala mingled as well as stood out from his team; his bright eyes were cold and he looked like a soldier ready for war, like the others. But whether it was his delicate features or the ghost of a smile/smirk on his face, he looked…different from the rest. More human.

Lee studied the team, mentally admitting that theirs was a force to be reckoned with. Stopping on Tala, he wondered if the captain had changed after this whole mysterious incident.

"He looks like an okay guy, I guess," Mariah said. "Is he good at beyblading?"

"Good? Good!" Kevin repeated incredulously. "He's said to be the most powerful, most cunning, and all around greatest blader to have ever competed in the history of beyblade!"

"It would be great if he could show us some of his moves," Ray said, eyes still on the picture.

Lee scoffed.

"Our moves are strong enough; what's wrong with leaving things the way they are?"

"There's nothing wrong with picking up a few new techniques," Ray answered though didn't press any further. Stretching, he lounged back in the chair. "So…what are we going to do when he gets here?"

"Show him around, I guess," Lee said, also forgetting the short squabble. "After what Mr Dickenson said I think Tala will probably want to spend most of his time alone."

"I feel sorry for him," Mariah added. "This must be very hard for him; leaving his homeland and his friends to come to some far-away place. He probably feels so alone and miserable."

"Don't be so dramatic, Pinkie," Kevin rolled his eyes.

She glared at him.

"How would you feel, Kevin, if **_we_** were split up?"

Even Gary stopped his eating to mull over that one and the room fell silent for a minute as they tried to imagine being forced apart after all their years together; it made them shudder.

"Mariah made a good point," Lee affirmed. "We should do our best to greet him. We don't know how long he'll be staying but while he's here he'll be part of the clan. Understood?"

They all nodded before falling into easy conversation about other things though in the back of their minds those blue eyes lingered.

Tbc………

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Worlds Collide  
  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Warnings: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
  
A/N: to Syoaran-lover (I spelled that wrong, didn't I?); Kai's involvement in the fic will be discussed in later chapters so don't worry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The temple boasted a great amount of rooms, most of which were reserved for prayer though those situated on the third floor were strictly for residency. Still, since the three neko-jins were the only permanent inhabitants, each with their own bedrooms, the newly opened Eastern room was undergoing cleaning under Burma's order.  
  
The elderly neko-jin had taken into account what Mr. Dickenson said and so decided it best to accommodate their guest a room in another hall where he'd have more privacy. The room, spacious like the rest with its own washroom, faced the snow-capped mountains of the East; Burma believed the sight of snow would offer Tala some ease.  
  
"Guess this means that Kevin's going to be moving in also," Lee observed from where he sat on the stairs, leaning against the wall to give the servants more than enough room to travel back and forth as they worked.  
  
"That's a good sign then; Tala isn't even here and already he's pulling our team even closer together," Ray quipped, sitting a couple of steps lower, leaning against the wall. They had just eaten lunch and the full stomach and peaceful atmosphere was making him doze of in contentment.   
  
"I guess," was the shrugged reply.  
  
Though they hadn't been told during their first meeting with the BBA chairman, it had come to no great surprise to learn that Tala would be staying in Burma's home. Mainly because the chief of the village was one of the most open-minded inhabitant and so would be able to get along with the foreigner rather well, but also because it was only logical for Tala to stay as close as his 'guides' as possible. Seeing as two of them lived under the same roof, they had been chosen.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Lee blinked, looking down at his practically adopted brother.  
  
Ray stretched like a cat before elaborating.  
  
"You don't seem so sure about Tala coming here. Why? I thought you were cool with it. Yesterday you said you were."  
  
"I know, but…" He trailed off, pretending to examine his nails. "I was cool with it…but…" He sighed. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the others."  
  
Ray sat up. Few secrets were kept from their friends; this must really be bothering Lee if these were his conditions. Nodding, he had to wait a while for his friend to tell him his worries.  
  
"It's going to sound really stupid, but…I had a dream last night." When Ray didn't comment or joke about it he found it safe to continue. "We were arguing, our group. Then everyone started to walk away and we never saw each other anymore."  
  
A maid came bustling up the steps with a large vase of flowers, smiling at the two youths in greetings as she passed them. When she disappeared over the top landing Ray spoke up.  
  
"Do you think that that will happen? Come on, Lee, we've been friends for years. And we've argued lots of times. It was a dream, that's all."  
  
"That's what I keep telling myself, but it won't leave me alone."  
  
"It was just a dream," he repeated. "We're friends and nothing's going to change that. You're just a bit nervous about having a stranger coming to stay. I've been feeling butterflies in my stomach all day too."  
  
That admittance on Ray's part eased him a bit.   
  
"Yeah, maybe I'm just over reacting."  
  
Stretching up, Ray patted his friend on the knee.  
  
"Thought you could get rid of us that easily?" he teased. "It will take more than some dream to break us up."  
  
"What about your room? It's such a mess I'm afraid to enter."  
  
Again he reached up to try and swat at the Galleon blader but Lee wisely scooted a few steps higher. Ray would have followed but Kevin's excited voice echoed through the temple as he came running towards them, skidding to a halt at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"He's coming! The car has been spotted on the mountain path!! Come on!!"  
  
And with that he was gone again, madly dashing outside.  
  
"I think we should as grandfather to open another room for Kevin; we're going to have to pry him away from this place with a stick once Tala's here."  
  
Ray merely laughed, allowing his friend to pull him to his feet before the two made their way outside at a slower pace than their small friend though not without a fair amount of interest and, in both cases, trepidation.   
  
While no welcoming had been officially organized or even requested, rumor and gossip had attracted practically everyone in the entire village to gather before the temple, putting aside their daily chores to get a glimpse of this outsider who was coming to stay with them.   
  
Gossip was still being circulated as Kevin bounded out the doors, Ray and Lee following at a more sedated pace. As expected, gossip tends to change with each repeat until several very different theories were being shared amongst the crowd. Ray and Lee could only share an amused look as they overheard two women who believed the newcomer to be a girl from Austria.  
  
Easily spotting Burma where he stood at the end of the driveway, the three friends made their way through the crowd, most people parting to allow their leader's grandson and friends through. Stepping around another couple who believed Tala to be a Malaysian dancer (at this neither boys could repress snorted laughers) they finally were at Burma's side. Ray spotted Mariah's pink aura a few feet to their right where she stood talking animatedly with two girls. Gary was, as always, eating, keeping the bag of berries out of Kevin's reach as the small boy fumed, eyes distracting to the road every five seconds.  
  
"I must say I am truly proud of you and your friends, Lee," Burma said, turning to his younger kin. "I know how close you all are; to willingly accept a stranger of such a different culture and life-style was very honorable of you."  
  
"Granfather?" Lee asked, not understanding fully.  
  
"I say this because I know your friendships capable of enduring much, but I also warn you that, while I truly do not expect it, this experience could alter everyone, including you and your friends' bond." With that he ended, having never taken his eyes off the dirt road though now setting his attention back to it as well.  
  
Frowning mentally at the words, Ray could only shrug helplessly when his best friend turned imploring eyes on him, the talk of the dream fresh in their heads. Though he hadn't said it straight out, as was Burma's wont, they felt it safe to conclude that he was implying a possible strain amongst them.   
  
'Dreams can't predict the future…' Ray stubbornly denied. 'No, we've been friends for too long; we won't just let someone come between us.'  
  
By the look on Lee's face the Galleon blader's thoughts weren't along the same line and something changed in the Galleon blader's bearings. His eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to wait, arms now crossed before his partially bare chest. His grandfather's words obviously disturbed him more than he was letting on; Lee always took Burma's advice a serious.  
  
The loud blare of a horn announced that their visitors had entered the village, passing the tall, spiked gates. Everyone fell silent, moving a bit more forward, those in the back standing on tip-toes to see over their fellow villagers shoulders; a few even stood on the walls for a better view. Silence had descended at the sound of the horn but soon enough the low rumble of the heavy engine made several more eccentric neko-jin back up, allowing room for the younger, more eager generation to wriggle through.  
  
The same off-road vehicle from a few days back rounded the corner, its width just barely capable of passing between two buildings on the narrow road before coming to a stop in the middle of the assembled crowd. Sunlight reflected off tinted glass, effectively hiding the passengers though a door opened and out climbed the BBA chairman, cane in hand as he looked around the crowd, nodding his head in greetings which was returned by most. Locating the village's leader, he removed his hat in respect and turning slightly he tapped on the back seat window and stepped back.  
  
A loud silence followed before the sound of the mechanic lock being opened broke the muted scene. Slowly, the door opened, blocking Ray and company's view from where they stood. The graveled sand grated as a booted foot was placed in it, visible in the space between car door and ground. Its partner followed after it, the two taking a few steps away from the car before the door was closed.  
  
"It's him! It's really him!" Kevin squealed, unnecessarily tugging at Mariah's hand and pointing. "He's here! This is SO cool!"  
  
Almost at once a wave of murmurs broke through the gathered villagers; most surprised since the rumors had told them otherwise, others switching opinions on the red-head who was now silently walking next to Mr. Dickenson towards Burma, his eyes fixed on the ground beneath his feet.  
  
Though they had seen his picture, Ray couldn't help but be struck by the Russian's appearance. He had guessed Tala's height fair enough, around as tall as him if not a half-inch shorter but Tala looked more slender now than in the article.  
  
'Because of the separation?' Ray wondered.   
  
The teen's skin was even paler than Mr. Dickenson's, a creamy ivory tone that contrasted so starkly with the villager's golden bronze coloring that he resembled a spirit amongst mortals. His flaming-red hair and icy-blue eyes only alienated him even more. Due to warm weather he wore a red, Western-style sleeveless shirt which ended a few inches above his black pants which in turn covered black boots. Fingerless gloved hands held the straps of the duffel bag he carried over a bare shoulder, which had a blue and silver figure tattooed on it, while his other hand was buried in his pocket. He wore two noticeable pieces of jewelry; a silver stud in his upper right ear and a hoop in his exposed navel.  
  
All in all, he was the quintessential example of a teen raised in modern western culture, which understandably did not sit very well with some of the villagers by the looks on their faces, eyeing the piercings and tattoo somewhat distastefully. By tradition, as practiced in the village, those under 21 were not allowed to have such body decorations. As it was, the women all got their ears pierced only after marriage while the men's piercing signified their status in their little society; one earring meant working class, such as farmers and black smiths, two earrings scholars, such as the healers and teachers. No neko-jin pierced the upper ear as it could damage the delicate tip.  
  
Piercings on any other part of the body was simply unheard of. Tattoos, forbidden.  
  
Tala seemed to think little of the whispered gasps and mutters, eyes fixed on a non-existing spot a few inches above the ground as he followed Mr. Dickenson. He walked with a confident though resigned stride, twin bangs swaying with each step until falling back in place when the two foreigners stood before Burma.  
  
"Chief Burma, may I introduce you to Tala Ivanov of Moscow, Russia," Mr. Dickenson said loud enough for them all to hear, identifying the stranger to the villagers as well. "Tala, this is Chief Burma, leader of the White Tiger tribe."  
  
The long lashes fluttered fully open, stunning blue eyes re-directing themselves from the ground to the stooped figure of the old man. The slender back straightened to formal alert and the crimson head bowed slightly in respectful greeting though the teen said nothing.  
  
"On behalf of my people and myself, I welcome you, young Tala, to our village. We are looking forward to aiding you in these times, teaching you of our ways during your stay and perhaps learning a few of your customs in return," Burma said, earning a silent nod. "Follow me then to your new home."  
  
Finally, Ray caught signs of a reaction, mainly to the last two words. The blue eyes narrowed slightly and for a moment a look of distaste and denial etched the smooth skin but it quickly passed as Tala obeyed, following Burma and Mr. Dickenson, brushing pass Ray and Lee without a glance.  
  
"Isn't he a little bundle of joy," Lee noted, not moving as they watched the three climb the steps to the temple. From this angle a second tattoo was visible on Tala's pale lower back; black letters of a script unknown to them though Ray assumed it to be Russian.   
  
"He's just shy," Mariah concluded, appearing behind them with Gary and Kevin, who was practically floating as he looked with starry eyes to where Tala had disappeared inside Lee's home.  
  
"He's…disciplined," Ray said. "Like he was raised in the army or something."  
  
"An abbey," Kevin corrected, barely containing himself from bouncing in excitement. At the inquiring looks of his friends he elaborated. "It's kinda like an orphanage only there the kids are trained long and hard to perfect their blading skills. The Demolition Boys are the top students in the entire place."  
  
"What else do you know about this abbey?" Lee asked as they made their way to the temple, the crowd behind them dispersing to go back to their chores, content with the fresh load of gossip material which would keep them busy for about a week.  
  
"Not much," Kevin said, "the papers don't say much because it is run in top secret. The director of the place is a man named Boris Balcov who is the highest ranking instructor and personal tutor to the Russian champions. That's all anyone really knows."  
  
They caught up to the trio in the entrance hall where Burma was explaining some of the house rules to their guest. Tala took it all in, nodding at certain points, face neutral. It was Mr. Dickenson who noticed the small group's arrival first.   
  
"Ah, there you all are," he smiled before tapping Tala's bare shoulder, effectively getting the younger male's attention. "These are the teens I was telling you about. They've generously agreed to guide you through your stay and are very thrilled to have you here."  
  
At last, the cerulean eyes turned on them as if they had suddenly appeared out of thin air. Whether it was mere coincidence or an uncanny sense of perspective, Tala almost immediately met Lee's eyes first. Could the red-head feel that Lee was the 'captain' of their team? Although he didn't have his team anymore, Tala's sense of leadership could feel threatened by another of similar ranking.  
  
"Why don't you show our guest to his room?" Burma suggested to his grandson who was bravely, if not challengingly, returning Tala's stare/glare.  
  
"Yes, **_grandfather_**," Lee answered, emphasizing his relations to the village leader, staking his position in the household.  
  
Whether it affected Tala or the red-head simply lost interest wasn't definite, the blue eyes slid off the lion tamer to regard the others. Gary received a simple look that seemed to calculate his strength and height; Kevin, who was once again bouncing on his heels to finally meet his idol's eyes, was spared two entire seconds; Mariah got a longer look which she returned with a bright smile that was not returned; and when he was under scrutiny, Ray realized it was his hair that got Tala's attention before anything else. He prided himself in having the longest hair in the village but everyone, including himself, had long gotten used to that fact. Mr. Dickenson hadn't commented on it, so at first he was puzzled at the red-head's almost, **_almost_**, visible curiosity at his ponytail. Completing the circle, Tala once again met Lee's eyes where they had never left him.  
  
The tension, particularly between a glowering Lee and unfazed Tala, was nearing uncomfortable before Mariah stepped between the two, facing Tala.   
  
"I'm Mariah," she introduced herself. "That's Lee, Ray, Gary and Kevin. Come on, your room is upstairs." She took a few steps towards the staircase, turning in silent wait for him to follow.  
  
Ending the glaring contest after a few more seconds, Tala actually did, shutting out the rest and walking over to her, stopping next to the Galux trainer until she continued, the two ascending the stairs. Not a second later a green blur flew past Ray as Kevin followed, eagerly catching up and walking on Mariah's other side, almost tripping on the steps as his eyes were fixed solely on Tala who didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"Looks like someone has a crush on Mariah," Ray quipped, trying to ease the tense frown on Lee's face.   
  
Lee acknowledged Ray's attempt with a snort though it obviously didn't work too well. When Burma and Mr. Dickenson excused themselves to go over the final procedures, Lee didn't seem to hear them, eyes fixed menacingly on the long abandoned stairs though his thoughts were elsewhere. It wasn't until a loud growl penetrated the area, followed by Ray's laugh, that he turned to find Gary sheepishly rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I'm hungry," was the unnecessary announcement. "What did you guys eat for lunch?"  
  
"There's always leftovers in the kitchen; come on," Ray said, leading the way only to stop, Lee almost walking into him, caught up in his musings.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should wait for the others; I don't think they've eaten yet."  
  
"Mariah and Kevin know the way to the kitchen," Lee said, walking around his friend to follow Gary who had gone on ahead, driven by hunger.  
  
"Lee…"  
  
The golden-orange eyes turned at his friend's soft call.  
  
"It was just a dream, Lee. Nothing's going to happen."  
  
Not answering, the lion blader turned his back to him and disappeared into the next room.  
  
Tbc………..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, Tala is not a mute: he will speak in chapter three. Ooooh, tension between Lee and Tala already!! Will it extend? How will it affect the White Tiger friends?  
  
Read & Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Whoa!!! An update!!! Yup, elections are over and I can finally get on with my semi-normal life.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gary was on his third roasted chicken by the time Mariah and Kevin returned, or rather, Mariah returned dragging Kevin behind her, releasing him only when the sight of food appealed to him and he sat himself down, grabbing a chicken leg from the platter and digging in, speaking all the same with his mouth full.

"Thish ish sho cool!"

Lee didn't comment over his tea, still glowering at the non-present red-head. In fact, he hadn't said a word since entering. Having gone about setting the table, much to the dismay of the kitchen staff (the plates and cups had threatened to crack as he had practically slammed them down), Lee hadn't been a cheerful participant in the conversation Ray and Gary had engaged in.

"Dhyou thunk heh lihkes ush?"

"Kevin, that's disgusting," Mariah scolded, referring to his visible mouthful of half-chewed chicken.

Kevin swallowed before continuing in a more understandable manner. "With him here we'll really be ready for the next tournament!"

The Galleon blader's fingers tightened their hold on his cup until the knuckles turned white though Kevin failed to notice his friend's distaste of his way of thinking. Ray did though and wisely moved a few more breakable table-wear away from his fuming team mate.

"I can't wait until he shows us his blading skills; maybe he'll let us use some of his techniques! You know, tweak a few things here and there. We'll--"

All four looked up when Lee's cup slammed down onto the table, the lukewarm tea splashing over the rim. Growling, the Galleon blade got to his feet swiftly.

"Enough!" he snarled to Kevin who shrunk behind Gary at the tone of his voice. "Our training is fine the way it is; we are **not** going to change the techniques **we've** developed just because some stranger showed up. Am I clear?!"

Shocked, Kevin nodded quickly, looking to their friends for some aid though they were as taken back as he was.

"There's no need to snap at Kevin, Lee," Ray berated.

Lee took a few deep breaths to calm himself, finally succeeding after a few attempts. Running a hand through his black mane, he sighed, his anger now directed at himself.

"You're right. Sorry, Kev. I..." he shook his head. "I need some fresh air."

Not giving them the chance to get another word in, he walked out, leaving them in stunned silence. Kevin timidly fiddled with his dejected chicken bone.

"What's up with Lee?"

"He didn't sleep well last night," Ray said quickly. "He's just a bit cranky."

Gary returned to his meal though Kevin seemed to have lost his appetite, pushing his food around on his plate with his chopsticks and a hurt expression. Mariah watched him sympathetically before a smile brightened her face.

"Wasn't it cool when Tala showed you his blade, Kevin?"

That was enough to bring back the spunk in their little friend, his head perking up at once.

"Oh man, Ray, you've **got** to see it! I mean, it has like a million different pieces and I swear it glows all the time! And his bit beast, **the** Wolborg, the Silver Ice Demon; it's the neatest thing ever!!"

"Did he tell you anything about it?" Ray asked, encouraging Kevin on.

"Actually, he hasn't said anything to me yet...but I guess he has a lot on his mind. He did say a few things to Mariah though; Pinkie's got a thing for him, you know."

At that all sense of condolences towards the Galman blader evaporated and Mariah gave him a slap upside his head hard enough to make him almost choke on his food, a blush on her face darker than her hair.

"I do not!" she venomously denied. "I'm just being friendly; we are his guides after all."

"What did he say?" Ray inquired, passing Gary another bowl of rice.

"Nothing personal. I asked him about his trip coming here, what he thought of China, ect. He's not much of a conversationalist, but he's a polite listener. I suppose he prefers to let others do the talking."

"You are so lucky, Ray. You have a world champion staying in your house! Man, everyone else is going to be so jealous! Wait until they see us walking with Tala Ivanov! He is so cool! Did you see the way he walks? And that thing he does when he tosses his head slightly to get his hair out of his face?! I've gotta find out what his tattoo means! Did you see the one of Wolborg?! He's the **coolest**!!" Kevin finally summed it up, too caught up in his rambling to notice he sounded like a raving fan-girl until he caught the amused grins on his friends' faces. "What?"

"Are you sure **you** don't have a crush on Tala?" Mariah teased.

"No, I don't!" he vehemently, albeit unconvincingly, denied, suddenly interested in his plate. "I just said he was cool."

"Suuuure," the Galux blader drawled with a roll her eyes to the remaining two who chuckled. "Well, we've better get going."

"Huh? Where?"

"Come on, Kevin! I told you guys a couple of weeks ago that I'd need your help with my chores today!" Grabbing the smaller boy by his collar, she dragged him out of his seat. "My father is in charge of the food and drinks for the fall festival and we need to gather the berries for the wines."

"Aw man! Was that today?"

"Yup, and don't think you'll weasel your way out of it."

"B-But..." Kevin stuttered.

"No 'buts'. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

"Fine," he sighed. "But I get to eat some of them this time!"

"If you behave," she assented, releasing him and he followed Gary out the door, the big guy more than pleased to help; he loved berries. Turning to where Ray was still seated, she asked, "Do you wanna come?"

He did, actually, but reminded himself as his task of host. Especially since Lee was not there.

"Maybe I'll catch up with you later. I think I better start 'guiding' Tala, show him the temple and village a bit."

"Okay...what's really bugging Lee?"

Proven fact; females are more observant than males.

"He's not too thrilled with having an outsider staying here," Ray admitted, getting to his feet in one fluent motion and the two exited the room, heading for the front hall. "Just a bad vibe or something; it'll pass."

"Well, it'd better pass very soon. I think it was very rude how he treated Tala earlier. Chief Burma didn't look so pleased with Lee."

Make that **much** more observant; he himself hadn't noticed that.

"Oh?"

Looking both ways to make sure they were alone, she leaned in to whisper.

"Don't tell anyone I told you, but I was speaking to Ling and she said that her father, you know him, one of Chief Burma's council advisors, told the family that the BBA is helping us as much as we're helping them. It turns out that Mr. Dickenson is paying us a big sum of money in return for having Tala here. If something happens to Tala than we're in big trouble."

The idea was unsettling. Something fishy was definitely up.

"Do you think Tala is in on it?" she asked after a few moments silence.

"He must know more than we do, that's for sure. What do you think is going on?"

"Search me," she shrugged. "Please talk to Lee, Ray. You're his best friend; he'll listen to you." With that she trotted off.

"Huh, sure he will," Ray rolled his eyes as he started up the stairs.

Reaching their guest's room, he knocked politely on the closed door and waited until it was opened. Twin pools of bright blue met his.

"Can I come in?" he asked when the Russian made no inclination to take the initiative.

Tala considered the request for a moment before simply stepping away from the door, leaving the neko-jin to push it further open and step inside, closing it behind him. Turning, he found the red-head a few feet further, arms crossed and face expressionless though it was obvious the other teen was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Everything okay?" He motioned to the half-unpacked bag on the Russian's bed. "Do you need anything?"

Tala merely shook his head, then turned and continued with unpacking, moving almost systematically in the process.

"Are you hungry?"

Another shake of the flaming head. This was getting awkward. Well...at least for Ray since Tala seemed to prefer this form of 'communication'. How the hell did Mariah get a single word out of this guy? Must be more of that female intuition.

Walking over, he seated himself on the opposite edge of the bed, earning a semi-curios glance from the red-head though Tala didn't object, merely continued with unpacking. Leaving the red-head to his task, Ray patiently waited until everything had been put away though a few articles, private personal possessions perhaps, were left in the duffel bag. Tala looked around, obviously trying to find a suitable place for it.

"Put it on the top shelf in the closet," Ray helped out. "Never leave anything on the floor; the servants will take them away when they clean. Temple rules forbid them to go into the closets so it will be safe there. Except for the moths."

The nod he received was either a 'thank-you' or an acknowledgement to the joke; he correctly assumed it was the former. Once the bag was carefully placed on the shelf he stood from the bed.

"Alright then, let's go."

A semi-puzzled look was his only response. Was it just him or did the Russian only show half emotions?

"I'll show you around, unless you want to have to rely on asking everyone to get around?"

That established one characteristic trait; the narrowing of those blue eyes clearly hinted that the red-head did **not** like the idea of needing help from others. This added 'independence' to the still too short list of what he knew of their guest, along with silent and...well, it was a **really** short list.

Turning to leave, he waited at the door until the Russian caught on and came closer, though still keeping a few feet between them. Ray offered an encouraging smile (which wasn't returned; not even a half-smile or something) and entered the hall.

While he didn't show it physically, Ray figured Tala was tired from the journey though when asked the question was shot down by a semi-glare and a simple head-shake. Two reactions on one question; looked like he was getting better at this. What would it take to get the red-head to speak? Somehow Tala was able to answer all his questions with mere head movements. Still, he kept the tour of the temple short, for now; pointing out the most important rooms and exits. Burma would no doubt give Tala a much more detailed (historically wise) description tomorrow.

In all respect, Tala showed more interest in the interior than he did in the inhabitants. Staff members weren't acknowledged and Ray had a feeling that at times even he was forgotten, but the red-head's blue eyes intently trailed over the sparse but elegant furniture and tapestries.

About half an hour later they reached the entrance hall, the late afternoon sun casting long shadows from beyond the arch doorway. Outside the villagers had begun to round off the day's work, carts passing by below. So far Ray felt he was being a decent guide yet Tala hadn't even muttered a single word.

"The village is busier than usual because we're preparing for the fall festivals. Do you celebrate fall in Russia?"

As expected, Tala merely shook his head.

"It's a really great event here in China. The festival lasts a week long and ends with a really great firework show. There'll be food and drink and music."

Since that hadn't been a question the red-head didn't reply.

Absently playing with Drigger, he suddenly felt the cool chill of those eyes. Sure enough, he had the red-head's full attention as Tala watched him, or, more accurately, his beyblade.

Now, there was an eye-opener. Coming to think of it, why hadn't he thought of it before? If ever there was a more universal subject in the situation he could talk about with the former world champion, it was beyblading.

"I heard from Kevin that you had a very wicked blade."

New expression; head tilting in questioning manner. He wasn't a neko-jin, but instead he possessed characteristic traits of a wolf, which, considering the feline nature of the village, couldn't be an all together good thing, but didn't make it any less intriguing.

"This is my bit beast, Drigger," Ray introduced, holding out the white tiger. "He's our village's heritage. I got him from Chief Burma a few years ago."

"Why?"

And the world stopped turning. Tala spoke? Did the red-head indeed ask something? Granted, it was barely louder than a whisper and but one word, but it was a start.

"What do you mean?" Ray returned, playing dumb. He kinda knew what Tala meant (he had been asked it before) but if this delay would reacquaint the red-head with verbal communication than so be it.

"Why did he give it to you and not his _grandson_?" Lo and behold, was that mild sarcasm he heard? Well, Lee did over-exaggerate the title earlier as well.

"Drigger has been handed down from generation to generation to the person deemed best suited for its power. We were all surprised when I was chosen though; Lee's a great blader." He added that last part in an attempt to begin smoothing things over between the two.

"Obviously he's not as great as you think," Tala replied. The more he spoke the more Ray noted the somewhat aloof tone in his soft voice.

"Maybe you should battle him then; see what he's made of yourself. He's Galeon's trainer and Galeon is no lap cat."

"Maybe I should." The blue eyes shifted outside as a large horse-pulled wagon passed by.

"What about your bit-beast? Kevin was really excited about it."

"Kevin?"

"Uh, the kid who went with you and Mariah. You know, the little guy with green hair?"

Tala frowned for a moment, looking somewhat bemused but then his eyes widened ever so slightly in recollection.

"Oh, him."

"Yeah, him. He's a really big fan of yours." Ray chuckled softly. "I'm afraid he's going to be hanging around here as much as possible. You should have heard him talking about your bit-beast."

As if having read his thoughts, the red-head reached into his pocket and extracted a shinning blue and silver blade which, as Kevin had said, seemed to glow in the white palm. In its center sat a crystallized wolf.

Ray whistled. He didn't know much of beyblade models outside their village but he was sure that even in the more modern cultures this one was one of a kind.

"Where did you get it?" he asked as Tala returned it nonchalantly to his pocket.

"My trainer."

"He must know quite a lot about beyblades."

"He knows everything about beyblade!" Tala said somewhat venomously, stepping forward. "Boris is the leading researcher and master of the beyblading world. You should do well to respect that."

"Whoa," Ray held up his hands in peace. "Chill out, Tala. I didn't say otherwise."

The red-head snorted, folding his arms and settling for glaring off somewhere on his left.

"What's going on here?"

Ray groaned inwardly at the bad timing as Lee appeared, climbing the steps towards them though his eyes were cemented on Tala who returned the glare with equal dislike...oh, hell, it was pure hatred.

"I was just showing Tala around," Ray said, stepping between the two to face Lee. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Look here, Red," Lee sneered, not answering Ray, "I don't like your attitude one bit. As long as you are staying in my home you better fix your face or I'll do it for you!"

"Is that so?" Tala countered, stepping up, his fists balled at his side. "I would love to see you try."

Ray didn't know how good a fighter Tala was but from the deadly confidence and chilly eyes he wasn't all too willing for a demonstration. Lee was a great martial artist but his friend's hot-headedness has been his weakness in the pass; something Tala could easily use to his advantage.

"Watch it, Red," Lee got into Tala's face though the Russian was a couple of inches taller. "You're on my grounds. This isn't Russia and I have an entire village that will back me up."

Tala smirked.

"You need old men and mothers to fight for you?"

Ray flinched at the words but Lee practically growled.

"You stuck-up bastard!"

"Lee, don't--!"

Too late. Fangs gnashing, the Galeon trainer lashed out with a fast right which sped towards Tala's face. It never reached though as the blue-eyed teen caught it one-handed. A pained howl erupted from Lee as his fist was crushed in the paler, slender hand.

"Enough!" Ray shouted, pushing Tala away which forced the red-head to let go though he had made his point clear enough already and calmly stepped back.

"You're going to pay for this," Lee growled, holding his throbbing hand to his chest.

"Then you'd better hurry; old people tend to go to bed early."

And with that Tala walked off, heading in the directions of the stairs.

"Lee..." Ray knelt beside his friend.

"I'm fine," he snarled, rising. "That punk; who does he think he is?"

"You're not entirely without fault, Lee," Ray pointed out. "You attacked first."

"He was goading me to do it! You saw him!"

"You started it."

Lee gave him a disbelieving look.

"Whose side are you on, Ray?"

"What do you mean? I'm your friend, Lee!"

"Then start acting like it!" And then he stormed off too, leaving Ray to stare in mixed shock and anger at his back.

_'What is going on here? It hasn't even been a day yet and Lee's losing it already...'_

"It was just a stupid dream...just a dream," he reassured himself before taking a few deep breaths and followed his friend.

Tbc...................

---------------------------------

Short, I know, but Tala spoke!!

I have no idea when or how fall festivals are celebrated in China, or if they are even celebrated at all; I've seen them in a couple of animes, but those are in Japan...**_shrugs_** but having the power of being the writer **_evil laugh_** I'm inventing traditions for the village. Hey, it's not like they give us anything to work with from the anime.

Read & Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money of of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

Disturbing news has reached my ears."

The two teens said nothing, standing side-by-side but refusing to look each other in the eyes. From where he sat off to the side Ray showed more concern than the addressed boys despite the fact that he had received blessings from Chief Burma for having intervened in what would have turned into an ugly fight.

Lee, with his wrist bandaged to reduce the swelling, looked ashamed to have defiled his grandfather's honor but he refused to take blame for what had happened. Also not improving the lion's mood was what he still perceived as unfair siding on Ray's behalf as the tiger insisted that the outsider didn't start it, physically at least.

Said outsider looked neither ashamed nor concerned. Whereas Lee had openly expressed his innocence to his elder, the redhead had yet to state in his defense and only spoke when directly spoken to, answering questions in short but formal sentences.

Such a cool presentation was far more convincing than Lee's tirade; the selected household- and council wise men behind Ray had all softly agreed on that. They didn't know their newest ward but so far he had shown no reason to want to start a fight. Lee's persistence only strengthened that.

"Lee, we agreed upon this arrangement because I thought of you to be more mature than this."

"But grandfather, he was talking trash to Ray!" Lee stubbornly said.

"Ray doesn't claim so."

This earned the Drigger blader another scornful look from his friend to which he could only shrugged helplessly, unable to come up with a suitable answer.

"He dared me, grandfather. He purposefully confronted me hoping for a fight. He insulted our village."

"Did you, Tala?" Burma turned to the Russian who stared ahead though shook his head.

"No, I did not, Chief Burma."

"How dare you lie in front of our village's chief? You spoke ill of the woman and elders!"

Ray groaned inwardly. Lee was just digging himself into a deeper hole and the space was closing in on him. That statement was sure to backfire and, sure enough, it did when Tala responded, calm as ever.

"I was merely questioning the credibility of your threat that, as a foreigner, I had to watch my back because you could rally the entire village against me if you wanted to."

A murmur fluttered through the room at this. Yup, Lee had hit rock bottom.

"Is what he says true, Lee?" Burma asked, bushy brows knitting together.

"Well…I…maybe."

The ancient leader sighed.

"This is a hard time of adjustment, for all of us, but I had honestly believed that at least the first day would go by without incident. You have disappointed me with your actions, Lee. I expect much more of you."

"I'm sorry, grandfather," Lee hung his head.

"And the same goes for you, Tala." He turned to the Russian who met his gaze. "We are doing our best to accommodate you and I understand that it is you who is experiencing the full effect of this arrangement, but that does not mean that you can take it out on my people. From now on I am counting on that famed discipline that Mr. Dickenson told me about you. I don't believe that I am asking too much."

"With all due respect, Chief Burma, I answer to no one but my trainer and I will express my discontent with this arrangement as I see fit. I did not ask to be brought here and you are doing me no favor of any kind so do not expect me to show any gratitude towards your hospitality," Tala said smoothly in a spiteful tone, face neutral all the same. "And while I should thank you for not judging me on today's disagreement I cannot guarantee that no more such incidents will occur in the future. I was raised a soldier and I will defend myself as I see fit; that is my nature and you have no saying to change that."

The room was deadly silent after this open challenge. Mouths hung open in shock and Ray felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. This was not going to go as well as they had hoped.

"How dare you!" Lee roared, teeth grinding and fists balled. "You selfish jerk! You will not speak to my grandfather like that!"

"I will speak my mind for I know my rights," was the calm response. "And may I inform you that, even if I am not to fight back, any harm brought upon me will have drastic consequences for this village."

More audible whispers exchanged mouths and some took on worried expressions. Lee turned in angered shock to his grandfather who nodded, confirming the redhead's words.

"That said I will now take my leave, if you permit it, Chief Burma," Tala said, his tone somewhat smug. Without even waiting for permission, he turned and exited the room, leaving indignant mumbles in his absent. Lee was positively fuming, eyes dangerously narrowed.

Ray recalled his conversation with Mariah earlier and felt his stomach knot.

What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

"That spoiled bastard," Lee fumed, pacing the length of his room. "How dare he…The next time he even dares do anything I'll…!"

"That bad, huh?" Mariah whispered next to Ray, watching their friend vent out his anger.

"Worse," Ray corrected her, running a hand through his dark bangs. "Much, much worse."

"I can't believe he actually said that to Chief Burma…It's so…rude."

"Maybe he didn't mean it like that," Kevin offered, trying to protect his idol. "Maybe you guys misunderstood him or something…"

"He made himself rather clear, Kevin," Lee snapped, having overheard him. "Stop acting like some love-sick fan girl and open your eyes! That guy openly challenged my grandfather, your leader, and insulted him as well!"

Shrinking behind Mariah, Kevin tried to appease his friend.

"Okay, okay! But…he's just stressed out! I mean, with the moving and everything. Maybe he didn't really mean it like he said it."

"Oh get off it!" Lee sneered, rolling his eyes. "If you want to fawn over that foreigner then be my guest, but don't consider me your friend anymore either."

"That's enough!" Mariah rose, coming to Kevin's defense. "Stop picking on him, Lee!"

"Wh-"

"**_I'm_** talking," she interrupted, holding up a hand to stop him. "Alright, so Tala may be a jerk and yes, he did mouth off Chief Burma. It happened, end of story. Of course none of us are applauding what he did anymore than you are, but you better sit down and chill out before I make you."

Ray and Gary shared looks. When necessary, Mariah could be down right threatening, if not a bit scary. As the mother hen of their group, she was the only one who had full control of all of them and could always be counted on to break up any arguments.

Lee's glare lessened and, with some grumbling, he flopped down onto the floor with the rest, crossing his arms and fuming.

"Alright," Mariah said, taking a deep breath before sitting down as well. "So what are we going to do? That **_won't_** include physical violence," she added when Lee opened his mouth to reply.

"We can't really do anything," Ray pointed out, fingering his ponytail. "It's not like we can confine him to his room or anything."

"Why not? He basically locks himself up there all the time, anyways?"

"Lee…" Mariah growled in warning. "Look, you guys just got off on the wrong foot. He different, but not an alien. You probably just pushed the wrong buttons, Lee."

"Why is everyone acting like it's my fault?"

"Face it, Lee, you started it. Case closed."

The Galeon blader almost snarled at his best friend who returned the stare evenly.

"I was backing you up, Ray. I wasn't going to let him talk to my best friend like that and get away with it."

"He wasn't trash-talking me or anything, Lee. I hit a sensitive spot by him and he was just a bit edgy about it. He didn't say anything bad about me, or our village."

Studying his friend with steady eyes, Lee finally took a deep breath.

"Fine, if you say so…But that doesn't justify him for what he said to grandfather."

"No, but he didn't really say anything offending; he was just stating what he thinks is crucial facts that we have to know about him. Though he could have said it in a much more respectful tone."

"Look, maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Mariah said after a long silence. When four pairs of inquiring eyes turned on her she said, "He's not used to us, especially not a whole group of us. First me and Kevin, then Ray, then Lee, then Chief Burma and the council members; that's a lot of people on his first day. It could have been a bit too overwhelming for him."

"Okay, so what you suggest we do?" Ray asked.

"I'm still for locking him in his room," Lee offered, earning him a half-hearted punch from his friend. He was about to object but Ray's small smile told him he was on his side on that one.

"The best thing for everyone is if just one of us deals with him." She held up her hand when they began to object. "Let me finish! He doesn't deal well with certain people," a leveled look to Lee, "but if there's only one person than he may feel less strained."

"Kinda give him a single person who he can trust," Ray concluded, folding his arms in contemplation.

"I know it sounds a bit farfetched, but it's worth a shot. If he gets along with one of us, for now, then maybe he'll eventually be able to get along with the rest."

They thought it over, Mariah watching them hopefully to gauge their reaction.

"I suppose it's worth a shot," Lee finally admitted. "But whose the poor soul who's gonna get stuck with the human icicle?"

"Most definitely not you," Mariah said, rolling her eyes. Smiling widely, she slapped Ray on his back. "But Ray will!"

"Huh? Me!" he sputtered, eyes wide.

"You're the only one he's spoken to the most."

"You spoke to him too."

"Hello?" she said, knocking on his head. "I'm a girl."

"…And?"

"He won't feel so comfortable trusting me. He needs a guy to befriend him."

"That makes no sense-"

"So will you do it, for your friends?" she asked, blinking innocently.

Damn it, Mariah knew him **_too_** well; he'd do anything for their group, and village.

"Fine, but don't expect any miracles."

"I knew I could count on you, Ray!" she cheered, hugging him tightly. "So you'll go talk to him-"

"Wha! Now!"

"-and the rest of us will continue helping with the festival preparations."

Somehow, before he even realized what was happening, Mariah had hustled them out of Lee's room, sent him off into the direction of Tala's room and dragged the others with her outside. Finally catching up with the times, Ray ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the corridor.

"I knew I could count on you, Ray," he said, mimicking Mariah's voice. "Man, someday I'm gonna get enough dirt on her to blackmail her for a decade!"

His future already planned, he found himself before the closed door of the guest room. Raising a fist, he knocked politely.

"Tala? Are you in there?"

No answer so he tried again.

"Tala? It's me, Ray. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nothing could be heard moving in the room. Trying the door, he found it unlocked so he tentatively pushed it open.

The room was empty.

"Great, now where did he go?" he sighed, about to leave when something on the bed caught his eye. It was the redhead's duffel bag.

Ray hesitated, scratching the back of his neck as his fingers itched to explore. It wouldn't do well if Tala returned and found him snooping through his stuff but…maybe there was something in there that would shed some light on the situation.

Taking small steps, Ray casually approached the bed and, looking behind him one final time, he reached out with trembling fingers to unzip it. The sound was too loud for his taste but he peered into the travel bag. Several small items were within and he reached for the nearest.

A launcher, and a rather wicked-looking one to that. It resembled more a gun than a part for beyblading. Giving it a look-over, he put it back and picked up something else. This one looked more promising. It was a framed photo.

He quickly recognized Tala amongst the people in the picture which had to have been taken no more than a year ago. Also present were the three teens from Kevin's article; Ian, Spencer and Bryan. However, two new faces completed the group.

A man, tall and dressed in pure black, stood behind the group of teens. His face was angular and stern though he held himself with military confidence eerily similar to how Tala did. Was this Boris, the man Tala though so highly of?

It was also then that Ray noticed that in the picture Tala was the only person wearing full white while everyone else was clad in black from head to boot. With one exception.

Garbed in a black top and jeans with black gloves but with a long, white scarf wrapped around his neck, the teen standing right next to Tala in the picture didn't look like someone Ray would ever want to tick off. Sharp, blue markings that seemed to slice his cheeks were set off even more by penetrating red eyes partially hidden by slate-colored bangs. He was more built than Tala but not as bulky as Spencer.

"Who are you?" Ray wondered, studying this imposing teen.

Also notable was the bluenette's stance. While he face, very good-looking, was neutral, an expression shared by them all, he stood with a protective posture next to Tala, not making any physical contact but clearly prepared to bring some serious body harm to anyone who bothered the redhead.

"Strange…"

Footsteps on the stairs reached his sensitive ears and Ray quickly, but carefully, returned the photo to the bag, not daring to zip it shut as the noise would be too obvious. That was soon the least of his problems when he realized that he was trapped. How was he going to explain it to Tala, if it was the redhead, what he was doing in his room?

Before he could think of jumping through the window or diving under the bed the door behind him was pushed fully open and the Russian stepped into the room. At the sight of the intruder the blue orbs took on an icy glare.

Tbc...

* * *

Read and Review, please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

'_Uh oh…'_

He seriously hoped that Mariah wasn't expecting a miracle anytime soon because catching your host snooping through your personal belongings without your consent would be enough to spark just a little bit of distrust, wouldn't it?

"Um…there you are," he said lamely, offering a pathetic smile.

Tala didn't respond, icy eyes sliding from him to the duffle bag, before going back to him.

"Uh…I can explain," he started, then winced. "Actually, I can't. Sorry."

"Not good enough," Tala answered, closing the door behind him.

'_Okay, now I'm getting scared.' _

"What were you doing?" the redhead persisted.

"Looking for you, actually. I guess my curiosity got the best of me." He laughed nervously. "Curiosity killed the cat, right?"

Whoa, he regretted saying that the moment it left his lips.

"Is it a village procedure to search through outsiders' belongings?"

"You shouldn't think badly of others because of one person's doings," Ray said, coming to home's defense.

"Funny, I thought the exact same thing this evening in the council room. And stop avoiding the issue. What were you looking at?"

Looking into the open baggage, Tala must have notice the displacement of the photo, causing his eyes to widen slightly.

"I'm sor--"

"Just mind your own business from now on," he interrupted with more venom in his voice than Ray had ever heard before. "I won't report it this time but if I catch you in this room again I will make you regret it."

Tala closed the duffel bag briskly, movements clearly angry though he said nothing as he then placed it in the closet, almost slamming the door shut. Ray watched him the entire time, jumping slightly at every noise the otherwise silent Russian made.

"That's your team, isn't it?" he dared to ask, trying to ease out of the tense moment. "I recognized most of them."

"Drop it."

This was not going well at all. Mariah was going to kill him when she found out that he screwed up.

"Tala."

He turned slowly, blue eyes as chilling as ever.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I had no right going through your stuff or even entering your room when you weren't here. I didn't think…" Brushing his bangs out of his face, he looked out the window. "I know you don't like it here. Heck, I'll say you downright hate this place and everyone in it. You'd love nothing more than to just get back into that Jeep and go home, right?"

Still standing by the closet, Tala didn't say anything though the Ray could have sworn he nodded his head slightly.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way and beat me into a bloody pulp, but…you're scared, aren't you?"

"Are you calling me a coward?" Tala positively bristled, insulted.

"Don't put words in my mouth. You didn't know where you were going when you were taken from the Abbey. You didn't know what to expect. And now you are here in a place where you're an outsider for the first time. That must make you nervous."

"It doesn't," was the stubborn reply. "I am far above you simpletons; I have nothing to worry about. I'm not staying here for long. Once this blows over I will return to Russia and forget all about this ridiculous situation."

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to go through this alone."

To his shock, Tala laughed. A short, disbelieving laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

"Oh really? And exactly who will help me through, as if I even care? That pompous friend of yours? The elderly chief? The friendly village people?" By now a sneer had formed on the smooth face, words seething between clenched teeth. "You can sit there and praise your fellow primates but I will not lower myself to associate with any of you! I will not stoop so low to befriend you just to simplify this arrangement! I will not forget my cause!"

His cause?

"Look, it's been a long day for all of us. Get some sleep and I'll show you the village grounds tomorrow so you can find your way around afterwards."

"This place is filth," Tala grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. "I have seen enough of it to know that. Spare me your sympathy and run along with your loser friends."

Mariah couldn't blame him for trying.

"Fine," Ray said, having had more than he could handle. "Here I am trying to make things work and you are too strung up to return the favor."

"Did you figure that out by yourself?"

Ray was about to retaliate but he didn't. Instead he just shook his head, sighing. Not even looking at the other teen, he started to make his way out but paused at the door, his hand on the door knob.

"You know, I really believed you weren't what the others say you are. I really wanted to get to know you."

Tala's eyes remained fixated on the windows and beyond though his stance had lost some of its rigidness. The proud shoulders were lower, the reason not really clear though it was obvious that the redhead was thinking about something.

"Breakfast is served at eight. One of the servants will come to wake you up."

When he only received silence he opened the door and stepped outside. However…

"I will eat at seven, as I always do. Then you will show me your oh-so precious village."

Lee would have bristled with indignity at the apparent command but Ray, after a few blinks, actually smiled. He nodded, though the redhead's back was still turned to him.

"Okay, see you then at seven."

"You don't have to wake up early to eat with me," Tala scoffed.

"I want to."

The blue eyes turned towards him and for the first time Ray felt an air of surprise around the stoic teenager. Tala opened his mouth after a few moments, no doubt to make a scathing remark, but he seemed to change his mind. Instead, he merely brushed the neko-jin off and made his way to the bathroom adjoined to his room.

"Close the door behind you," were his final words.

Doing as told, Ray leaned against the outside of the door for a minute or two.

"I really want to know you, Tala," he said softly, staring at the opposite wall. "I want to know why you are here and who you really are. I really do."

Silently wishing the redhead good night, he turned away and made his way to his room to prepare for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a challenging day and strangely enough, he found himself looking forward to it.

Tbc……..

* * *

Short, I know. I just wanted to round off this part. It would have been awkward to include the next day's happenings in this chapter.

Side note: Huge fic update! Go to my bio-page for more.

Read & Review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Sorry for this lapse. It's hard juggling so many stories at one time. Plus I had like half of this story written a long time ago but had written myself into a corner and couldn't figure out how to continue.

* * *

Giving his braid a final tug to make sure the band was tight, Ray took a deep breath.

"Alright, this is my chance to make up for last night. All I have to do is stay calm and not push it."

Pleased to have come up with a fool-proof plan, he shot his reflection a double thumbs-up and left the room, quickly making his way to the other end of the house. Not many servants were up since it was still pretty early but those who passed him underway nodded respectfully. He wasn't blood-relative to their chief but they, and the rest of the village, had come to see him as a close-tie to their leader, especially with Lee, who was bound to take over his grandfather's role someday.

'I don't think Lee will be too happy with sitting around all day, but he'll do anything to uphold the honor of Chief Burma. As long as he doesn't start any physical fights during council meetings I think he'll make a great leader.'

Yeah, that was all fine and dandy. But that was many years from now. In this current space and time the one thing he should be doing was thinking how he was going to go about spending the day with their unenthusiastic guest. Showing the redhead around the village was bound to take the entire day, including the forest and river of their land, but he doubted that Tala would be as intrigued by it all as the more nature-oriented neko-jin.

'What if I run out of things to say? God, I hate awkward moments! And Tala isn't exactly the type to break the silence either. Great, so this means I'm going to have to be rambling all day.'

Fearing the upcoming hours, he rounded the corner, wringing his hands as he tried to think up as many topics as possible in the two minutes from here to the Russian's room.

'History of the village. History of China. History of neko-jin? Yeah, that would be neat. What else?...Agriculture? Yikes, better not. The festival! He's going to have to know something about that seeing as he'll be here when we celebrate it. Hmm. Beyblade! There's no way he'd not want to talk about that. And also--'

"Whoa!" he jumped back, nimbly avoiding a frontal collision with the other person who had been coming from the opposite end of the hall. "Look out!"

"You weren't looking where you were going."

Tala. Punctual to the dot. Must be that training Kevin had told them about.

"Oh, good morning," Ray smiled. "Sorry about that. I was thinking."

That had been an easy opening for the redhead to throw in a sneering comment, but strangely, he didn't.

"Just watch where you are going next time," was all he had to say before he walked past the neko-jin.

"No promises," Ray chuckled, falling in step next to the redhead. "Did one of the servants wake you?"

"No."

"So you're just used to waking up as early as seven a.m.?"

"Early?" Tala scoffed. "I've been up since five."

"Couldn't sleep?" Ray was worried. Since five! The earliest he had ever awoken was six thirty and had promised himself that that had been a once in a lifetime experience.

"Only weaklings need more than six hours of sleep per day."

He would have been offended had the manner in which the redhead said that sentence hadn't sound so…brainwashed. There were two sides to Tala. One was an obedient soldier, extremely loyal to the mysterious and all-knowing Boris. But Tala was also a natural leader. Leader as in he made sure everyone followed his orders and seriously hurt those who didn't. He had been the captain of the high-tech world beyblading champions so Ray guessed it was a somewhat degenerating experience to be cast into a village where the most advanced technology was a flashlight.

Wow, now that he thought about it, it must be down right depressing for Tala. Maybe he should be feeling a bit more sorry for him…

"Haven't you people ever heard of windowpanes? Or at least screens? My room was infested with insects. Unless you people consider them as breakfast in bed I fail to understand how you can allow your home to be overrun by pests. "

Then again, maybe not. Guess Tala had finally found his mean streak again. Must have been an early morning lull.

"You have to burn the incense beneath the windows. That's what they're there for," he informed.

"You have to put glass in your windows. That's what **they**'re there for."

"This is how we live. I don't think that Chief Burma will change hundreds of years of tradition for the few weeks that you'll be here. It's not your choice to make."

"Yes, who cares what the freak has to say."

That had been an angered mutter, not meant for him. Inaudible to the human ear but just above a whisper to his keen hearing. Ray blinked.

"Freak?" he repeated.

"Not your business," Tala snapped, taken by surprise that the neko-jin had heard him but quick to defend himself.

Ray persisted, walking up to stand face-to-face with the Russian.

"Why did you just call yourself that?"

"Why the hell do you care? Eager to run to your pals to share this? Is this why you are hanging around me suddenly? Are you spying on me?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ray held up his hands. "Calm down, pal. You're so damn defensive. I'll back off, but only if you stop freaking out like that."

The blue eyes blinked before turning away, studying the wall for some time before the slender shoulders visibly lost some of their tension. It appeared as if the redhead had forcibly calmed himself from within.

"Where's the kitchen?" he finally asked, not meeting Ray's eyes.

Giving the Russian an approving smile, Ray nodded in the right direction.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked when they started walking again.

"What's there to do?" was the answer.

"I wanted to show you the village. But we can also go to the woods if you want. There are some great sites there. And no people."

He was right to guess that that would appeal to the foreigner.

"The woods," Tala decided, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Anything but more village people."

Glad to have been able to reach an agreement but steadily growing more and more curious as to why the other wanted to avoid contact with the villagers, Ray forced himself not to pressure his guest. It had taken some work, but Tala had (oh-so slightly) come out of his shell.

'Don't push it…Don't push it…'he reminded himself, falling into silence for the rest of the walk to where breakfast was already being served for them.

He was glad that they had the room for themselves. He had asked Burma for the privilege and the wise man had granted it, wishing him all the luck while he was at it. Their chief was really intent on accommodating the Russian as best as possible.

'Will we ever find out what this big secret is?' he wondered, taking a seat on the mat before the low table.

Tala followed his example though with some hesitation and no small amount of discontent.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked, at a lost.

"Why do you eat so low to the floor?"

While that could have been interpreted as an insult the redhead seemed more genuinely puzzled at what the neko-jin considered normal.

"What do you guys do in Russia then?"

"Everyone in the **western world** eats around a normal table with chairs."

Surprised to hear this new concept, Ray paused while breaking his chopsticks.

"Really? What else do you do differently in your homeland?"

Studying the table before him, Tala settled on his own pair of chopsticks.

"Different utensils."

"So…you've never used chopsticks before?"

"Is that a problem?" Tala snapped.

"Kinda. I mean, it's easy for us, but if you never ate with them before then I guess it's gonna be tough to learn. Hold them like this." He held up his own pair.

Mimicking the raven-haired teen, Tala did and silently watched as Ray easily picked up a bite-size piece of tofu from his plate. Whether or not the redhead approved of the choice of menu was not important at the moment as Tala, eyeing his own chopsticks sternly, reached out and managed to nab a piece of meat. It wobbled slightly in the inexperienced hold, but made it to his plate without falling. Ray was impressed.

"You aren't related to the chief."

If Ray had understood that correctly, that had actually been a question, even though it sounded more like a statement. Was this how people in the West always spoke, or was it just one of their guest's many unique habits?

"No, I'm not related to Chief Burma and Lee. I just live here with them."

Most would have asked for further explanation but Tala, getting the hang of using chopsticks, didn't bat an eye and merely chose something else from the sorted array between them. Since the redhead seemed content (a rare description, concerning Tala anyways) to just get on with breakfast Ray did too. However, he studied the other boy's every move, making notes of the way he went about eating. His table manners, though proper, were different from what Ray was used to and he wondered if he should enlighten Tala on how things were done here. After all, if Tala was going to attend the festivals then he'd be required, as a special guest, to eat at the head table along with him, Chief Burma and Lee, which required a certain etiquette.

'I still have a few days before the celebration begins. I'd better get to know him a bit more before I start 'bossing' him around.'

The mere notion of his trying to force the silent but imposing teenager to do anything against his will, plus what Tala's reaction would be, made him smile and he quickly looked down, pretending to be interested in his fish. Though, in all honesty, it was a very well prepared fish.

With the exception of Tala actually dropping a small piece of tofu into his glass of water, on which Ray merely laughed good-naturedly, breakfast was a peaceful and rather nice event. Finding mirth in the redhead's surprised look at the tofu floating in his water, Ray reached over and plucked it out, depositing it on a napkin.

"Tofu's very slippery."

Tala merely glared at the white block.

* * *

"This must be very different to what you're used to in Russia."

"No it isn't."

"Oh?" Ray blinked, stepping over a raised tree root. "But aren't you from Moscow? That's a large city, isn't it? I didn't think that they had a lot of trees there."

"I lived on the outskirts of Moscow, which is large and beautiful city. Unlike the 'cities' I've seen so far in this country."

It wasn't that Tala's unrelenting distaste for his homeland annoyed Ray. It was the fact that the redhead shot out insults unexpectedly, mostly concerning said homeland. Sometimes he had an snide remark for every comment made by his guide, but other times he had simply answered the questions asked. He didn't instigate friendly chat, but he wasn't a block of ice as they had first thought. Still, it would be nice if the redhead would make up his mind on whether or not he wanted to be insulting or neutral.

As promised, Ray had led his guest right out of the village after breakfast. Of course, they inevitably had to make a small part of their journey through the awakening community. Many people had been surprised to see Ray up so early, and with their foreign guest. They greeted the two boys though Ray was the only one who responded. However, and for that Ray had to give him credit, Tala did at least nod at the women and elderly who wished them good morning. It reminded him of how the Russian had been much more civilly to Mariah. So there was one point that Lee had been wrong about: Tala **did **show respect to a selected group of people.

Once beyond the spike wooden gates of the village, Ray had led the other down the path he and his friends often ventured. As kids they used to pretend that they were on some important quest, even though they would usually be sent there to collect water at the large lake at the end of the path. These days the sandy road served more as a get-away for their little group. Whether to beyblade, swim or just hang around on a lazy afternoon, this part of the wilderness was very close to Ray. Something he'd hope would show Tala how much they wanted him to fit in.

"We have wild animals here in China, but none ever come this close to the village so it's very safe here. There are bears up in the mountains, though. And, of course, we have tigers."

"So do we," Tala said, studying the effects of the sunlight through the leaves above them.

"Really?" Ray turned, eyes wide.

"Don't you people now 'everything' about tigers?"

"Yeah, in China. We don't bother with the outside world."

"That explains much."

"So where can you find them? The tigers?" he went on, not paying heed to the barb. He was getting used to them by now.

"They're restricted to eastern Russia. Never heard of the Siberian tigers?"

"Yeah, but we've got them here too."

Tala looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"They originated in Russia's Siberia and migrated to the south-east."

"So are there a lot of them in Russia?" he asked, motioning to the other that they were turn left at the fork in the road.

"They were poached to near extinction, but their numbers have increased again thanks to the Russian government banning poaching."

"That's awesome," Ray smiled, pleased to hear that the majestic cats were being protected in other parts of the world.

"Oh sure, our government is so proud," Tala scoffed. "Wasting valuable time and effort on a bunch of cats that abandoned the country in the first place. They should get a medal."

"They should!" he insisted without raising his voice. "We once had our own subspecies of tigers here in China, the Xiamen tiger, but they were hunted down and now there are only 59 left, all in captivity. I always feel sad when I think about it…"

Yet another easy target for Tala's sharp taunts, but none was forthcoming. The redhead was looking up the path but his expression was pensive, as if debating on whether or not such sentiments were acceptable.

"Some wolf species are also endangered."

It was as if they had made a mutual conclusion and so they fell into silence as they walked, stopping only until they got to the edge of the lake. In the early morning sunlight it was a beautiful sight, one that Ray never grew bored with. The smooth surface of the vast expansion of water spread out on both sides, disappearing around the bends of trees while its horizon leveled with the base of the high mountains behind which the sun now peeped. The forest was stirring behind them, the birds now fully awake and chirping loudly. It was simply put paradise.

Smiling, Ray knelt down and started sifting through the numerous rocks on the shore of the lake. He could feel the blue eyes on him and he turned to look over his shoulder at his bemused guest. Not that Tala was openly displaying his confusion, but he was slowly but surely easing up around the neko-jin and Ray could see it in his eyes.

"I'm looking for a rock to skip."

Tala looked down at the ground, looking from one rock to another.

"How hard can that possibly be? This entire bank is covered with stones."

Ray did a double-take. Could it be that the redhead had never skipped rocks? There were lakes in Russia, right?

"Not just any rock," he explained, finding a suitable example. He picked it up and tossed it one-handedly, testing its weight. "It has to be small, flat and very smooth. It skims the water better than way."

Okay, now he knew that the redhead had never done this before. Tala's smooth brow actually furrowed a bit.

Holding the stone slanted, he motioned to the lake with his head and with a swift swing of his arm he sent the small projectile skipping across the water with. It leapt an impressive nine times before it ran out of speed and went under. That had to be the best throw he had ever made. Usually it was Gary, who was the strongest of the group, who could get it that far. He proudly turned to Tala but the teen didn't seem to share his opinion.

"…What was the point of that?"

"Point?" he frowned, a little put down.

"Is that how you train in this village?"

"That's not training. It's just a bit of fun."

"It made no sense."

"Why not?"

"Because hasn't improved your blading skills nor has it any worthwhile function other than wasting energy."

"So what do you guys do for fun in Russia?"

The redhead looked away, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"We don't waste our time and attention on petty things. Unlike our government."

Ray's frown deepened as he picked up another stone, tracing its shiny surface with his fingers.

"What about when you were little? You've must have played games when you were like six or so…"

"Games? Like what?"

"Uh, I don't know. Tag? Hide-and-seek? Simon-says? Tree climbing? Rough-housing? Warriors-and-dragons?...Anything?"

Tala's expression had not changed at all.

"So what did you do when you were six?"

"We trained."

"Fine then, what about when you were five?"

"I began training."

"And before that?" he asked softly, surprised to see the blue eyes seemingly mulling over something.

This time it took longer for an answer to be given.

"……I don't remember."

Something was very wrong here and as much as he would have liked to get to the bottom of it, since Tala's shield seemed to have been lowered a tad, he didn't persist. Instead, Ray forced himself to smile and, rather daringly, he slapped Tala on the shoulder in a friendly manner, which garnered him a somewhat offended look. Seeing the gleam return in the bright eyes was actually calming and his grinned widened. He placed the rock in the equally smooth palm and quickly found one for himself before heading back to the shore, beckoning the redhead to follow him.

"Mr. Dickenson said that he brought you here to get you away from all that stuff, and I'm gonna make sure you do. So, first on the list, you are going to do something fun."

Tala opened his mouth to object but Ray shook his head.

"Ah-ah. You won't find anything worth doing in the village and there isn't going to be a world championship this year so you've got to learn to loosen up a bit. Starting with stone skipping. Besides, I challenge you."

He must have really gotten to know Tala quite well for he knew that that would get the redhead to agree, if only to prove his superiority. Never mind the fact that he had never done it before. But if there was one thing he now knew about their guest it was that he seemed to have accepted the fact that whatever the reason had been that had separated him from his team and noble leader, Boris, he was now stuck here and no amount of sulking and pouting would change that. Since he was stuck here, Ray was pretty sure that Tala had taken it upon himself to prove that he was better than these 'lowly village people'.

Though his motives weren't all that amiable, Ray was actually glad. Watching the determined concentration with which Tala tossed the stone (though it sunk like a…well, rock), he was glad to see something other than the expressionless façade on the pale face. The muttered curse, whatever it meant as it had been spoken in Russian, tore a chuckle from him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Tala sneered.

"To be honest, yes."

The blue eyes narrowed and the teen knelt down, searching for another stone.

Watching him, Ray felt hope. Although Tala wasn't by any means friendly, he was at least exhibiting more human-like emotions. And if putting up with the volatile Russian's disses was what it would take to bring out more life in the former world champion than Ray was just going to have to weather the brunt of his guest's words. The real question was; was Tala as willing to cooperate?

"Don't throw it in an arch," he said just as the redhead had raised his hand to do just that. "Imagine it as your blade and that you need to skim across some tricky dish. All that matters is aim, speed and projectile."

"I know how to launch my blade," Tala snapped but, pretending not to be doing as he had been advised, he did changed his stance and focusing on this task, he flung the pebble across the surface.

It actually skipped four times before sinking.

"Not bad," he commended.

"Child's play," was the smug reply.

"Ah, but I thought you said you never played games as a kid."

Tala scoffed but he already had another stone in hand, hard pressed to perfect this new found activity.

Ray shook his head, unable to not smile.

Whether he wanted to or not, Tala was cooperating. No, he wasn't just cooperating. He was stepping outside the box. And Ray couldn't help feeling proud since he had been the one who had led the way.

Who knew, maybe things would work out after all…

Tbc…

* * *

Tala's first official day in the village. What's going to happen when the rest of Ray's friends show up?

Read & Review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: When World Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

* * *

"How's it going?"

"Have I fallen off yet?"

"Uh…No."

"Then I'm alright, aren't I?"

Rolling his eyes at the sarcastic response, Ray found another good hand hold on the rocky wall and pulled himself up. The early afternoon breeze tugged at his clothes but wasn't strong enough to be a threat. His guest didn't seem to be having any more trouble as him, but he felt obliged to make sure that the redhead was still below him.

"Just a few more feet," he called down.

"This has better be worth it," Tala warned.

"Getting tired?" he teased, getting a malevolent glare from the Russian.

"I simply don't approve of these time wasting games of yours."

"Admit it," he laughed, steadying himself on a foot ledge, "you enjoyed skipping stones."

"I did not enjoy it," was the icily abrupt denial.

"Uh-huh."

Hoisting himself over the ledge, Ray remained squatted, waiting on Tala with his hand held out in friendly assistance. The blue eyes narrowed, not liking the idea of accepting help. Using his legs, the redhead catapulted himself with a reversed back flip onto the leveled ground rather gracefully, making Ray blink. He hadn't thought the Russian to be so athletic.

"Don't look so surprised," Tala scoffed, occupied with wiping the dirt off his hands. Once they were clean to his specific taste he rested them on his hips, looking around. "Now what?"

"Now we do nothing," Ray said, dangling his legs over the ledge.

Tala actually made a sound of disgusted shock though it could have been mistaken for a hiss.

"We climbed this damn mountain to do _nothing_?"

"It's a rock peak," he corrected. "Mountains are far more vast."

He could practically feel the glare on the back of his head. Tala muttered something in his native tongue before his footsteps marched to the other side of the outlook. Glancing over his shoulder, Ray watched as the other teen sulkily sat down, one leg folded over the other, on a small boulder. It was best if he stopped teasing the redhead before Tala closed himself off once more. Getting to his feet, Ray walked over.

"I just wanted you to see my home from a different perspective," he said, coming up around the other. "Isn't the view awesome?"

"Just a few rickety huts and trees."

"From the ground it may be to you. Try looking farther."

Tala leered at the panoramic scene.

"Still just a few rickety huts and trees."

Sighing, Ray walked back to the ledge, taking a deep breath.

"Things are always so different when you're alone. I like to come here when I need a break from the village, even from my friends. I like to look out at the horizon beyond the trees and imagine just what the world's like behind the mountains. Did you have a place like that back in Russia? Somewhere you could go to when you just wanted peace?"

Tala, having fully turned to face him but still sitting on the rock, looked over the sea of trees again, his face guarded though in his eyes Ray could see a splinter of emotions.

"Perhaps," he replied.

Still too touchy a subject. Ray was beginning to wonder how Mr. Dickenson and the authorities could think that this was a good solution. So maybe they had to take the team out of that abbey, but deporting them out of their homeland? And then forcing the group apart? How could that help them recover? Wasn't recovery something best done in the company of your loved ones and friends? Tala was unhappy here, as much as he'd deny being emotional. Even though he had managed to ease the redhead into conversation there was a certain look in the blue eyes that told him that something was continuously on the other's mind. Something like his friends.

"Tala, you miss your team, don't you?"

The Russian looked affronted at first, but didn't snap at him for suggesting such a degrading thing as longing for the company of others. Instead, he returned to glaring out at the view, his back noticeably straighter and jaw set.

"You don't have to get all offended," Ray challenged, daring to continue to prod the other. "You are their captain. You guys are friends. Why can't you just admit it?"

"The team is finished. I **was** their captain. We** were** friends. We are no longer allowed to refer to one another as friend, according to the authorities."

"Did you guys get into a big fight?"

"No," the redhead said, haughtily refusing to meet his eyes.

"So what's with all the 'was' and 'were'? Just because you guys are no longer together doesn't mean that you're no longer friends. The authorities have no saying in that. True friendship doesn't let something like distance get in the way. Don't you remember each and every one of them and their habits, both good and bad? Don't you miss being with them?"

During his preaching Tala's eyes had gradually turned to him and were now staring him though the pale face was expressionless. Neither spoke for a while but then Tala looked down, then away again, following a lone falcon high above them, somewhat fixated with the bird of prey. When it was too far to see anymore, his eyes dimmed and he answered in a brisk but soft voice,

"Yes."

Ray breathed out in relief. He had thought that he had chased the other back into his shell, but Tala seemed to have taken his words into account.

"Then you're still friends."

The blue eyes lowered, staring at the toe of his boots. Caught in his own thoughts, Tala was silent and Ray was just about to look away when he saw the corner of the Russian's mouth curl in a fond matter. It was brief and he wasn't sure if he had seen correctly but Tala then stood and walked over on his own.

"Is there nothing else in this primitive land?" he asked in his usual aloof tone, face once more set and unreadable. "Or should I simply return to my room?"

Still doubting on what he had seen before Tala's 180 turn, Ray thought it over for a while. Getting an idea, he grinned.

"Ever picked berries?"

* * *

"You want to help?" Mariah blinked against the sun as she looked up at them, shielding her eyes with her hand. "The both of you?"

"Yeah. Tala's dying to learn more about village life."

A baleful glare backed him up.

"Many hands make light work," she said, handing them each a basket. "You can help me with these. We really need more people but everyone is busy getting the decorations ready. How can they think of that when the food and drinks aren't even ready? If we don't have enough for everyone for the festival then we'll suffer terrible drought next year, you just watch."

Seeing the doubtful look Tala was giving her, Ray filled the other in.

"The village must make good of the blessings that has been given to us from Buddha during this year's festival otherwise we will be cursed for being ungrateful and our fields will not grow well next year as punishment," he explained to the Russian, who rolled his eyes.

"It is true," Mariah defended, moving over to give them room. "You may not have the same traditions as us, but surely you do obey the will of Buddha?"

"I'm catholic."

"Is that a race of westernize neko-jin?" she smiled, having never heard the word, but the 'cat' part sounded interesting.

"It's my religion. We pray to and thank our God, Jehovah, and Jesus Christ, his son," Tala answered softly, pulling the berries off the branch with precise plucks, easily avoiding the brambles. "We thank God for creating the Earth, the creatures and Man. We thank Christ for sacrificing himself on the cross two thousand years ago to cleanse us of all our sins."

"So, you don't believe in Buddha?"

"No. Only primitive bush people pray to a fat man with no hair."

"Lee's going to love hearing that," Mariah whispered tiredly to Ray, who agreed. Yet another reason for the lion to dislike the wolf.

"You shouldn't mock another religion either. It's thoughtless and rude," Ray chastised the redhead.

"Good, that was my intent."

Was Tala suddenly being difficult just to spite him? The Russian was more abrupt and reserved then he'd been all day. Is he hiding behind that mask of his again because it weren't just the two of them anymore?

"I'm done!" Kevin announced, walking over to stand before Mariah, his basket half full and his mouth smeared with berry pulp. "I don't think I can take another minute in this sun."

"That's all you picked?" Mariah sighed, staring unenthusiastically into his basket. "Kevin, if you didn't eat more than you picked then maybe you'd be able to collect more than a handful of berries per day!"

"Yeah, well…" He finally noticed the two other boys kneeling on the ground along with Mariah. He almost dropped his feeble harvest. "Oh, hey, uh, hi! Hi, Ray! Hi, Tala! Great day for collecting for the festival, huh?"

Mariah rolled her eyes and went on picking as the short blader squeezed in between her and Ray though he couldn't stop himself from staring at the redhead, who didn't acknowledge him. Ray frowned again. Kevin wasn't known for his subtlety or self-control. Tala must surely realize just how infatuated he was with him; the least he could do was tell him good afternoon. Instead, the Russian worked on, his basket already half full whereas Ray's was just nearing a quarter.

Deciding to ask the redhead later, he returned to the task and their group was silent for almost an hour. They, mainly Mariah and him, engaged in idle chit-chat as they worked, occasionally moving from shrub to shrub when no ripe berries were left. Mariah was the seasoned berry picker but Tala's method was so efficient that it was an even level of skills and speed. Kevin, despite his earlier declaration, stayed with them, blindly pulling the small fruits off the branches as he peered around Ray at their guest.

"Uh…Tala?"

Both Ray and Mariah paused, surprised that their friend had managed to gather the nerves to try and talk to their silent assistant.

Blue eyes looked over with an indifferent stare. First at Ray, then at Mariah. Realizing that it hadn't been either of them, he looked down to find, apparently for the first time, Kevin. He didn't answer, merely waited, albeit with little expectation.

"Do…Do…Do you s-stil beyblade?" Kevin stammered, hopeful.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not your business."

Kevin hesitated.

"So, um, do you like it here."

Tala merely shrugged.

"…Have you seen the caves yet? They're not far from here and they're really cool and—"

"Not interested."

"Well…What about the rock formations? Or I can show you my collections…Or…Or…How about—"

"Has it not yet occurred to you that perhaps I am not interested in anything you have to say?" Tala suddenly snapped nastily.

"Sorry," Kevin blushed, a horrified look on his face. "I didn't mean…I was just curious…"

Tala ignored the bumbled apologies. He went on picking, once again lost in his own thoughts. Kevin's shoulders drooped and he gave Ray a rueful look.

"Just trying to…" he muttered, returning to his work.

Ray nodded sympathetically but once Kevin looked away he openly glared at Tala.

"Mariah, can you excuse us for a minute?"

Before she could answer, Ray rose to his feet and roughly grabbed Tala's arm, surprising the Russian in the process. Mariah and Kevin looked on, stunned, as he then proceeded to drag their guest away. Tala didn't object to leaving but immediately dislodged his arm.

"I don't need to be led like a dog on a leash," he scowled at Ray.

Stopping once out of sight of the other two, Ray spun around.

"Now what?" he snapped.

"Now what what?"

"Now what's wrong? Kevin's done nothing but stood up for you and yet you continue to treat him like a bother."

"He is."

"He's also my friend and a big fan of you and your team. You can at least say hello to him and answer a couple of questions without biting his head off!" Ray scolded, his blood beginning to boil despite himself.

Tala folded his arms.

"I can do anything I want, and you have no saying in that. If I don't want to talk to your stupid friends then I won't. If I don't want to accept you simple lifestyles, then I won't. If I don't want to stay in this place, then I don't have to."

"So what's keeping you here?" Ray interrupted. "If you are so determined to make your own decisions, then why don't you just leave?"

The redhead faltered, though the stubborn gleam refused to fade in his eyes.

"Why are you here, Tala?" Ray pushed, taking a step closer.

"I'm not here because I want to be."

"That's not the question."

"Don't crowd me," Tala warned when Ray took another step forward.

"What happened? What happened that made you like this? This defensive? This cold? Why wasn't your group allowed to stay together? Why did the officials take you away from that abbey? Why were you removed from Boris' care?"

Ray's back hit the wall hard, pale hands cruelly digging into his shoulders. Tala leaned in.

"Stop trying to analyze me," he said in an ominous, low voice. "You don't want to know the truth."

Not to be intimidated, Ray leaned in as well until their faces were but an inch apart.

"Surprise me."

Tala was the first to break the staring contest, but he didn't move, hands still pinning Ray's shoulder to the wall. Seeing as this was leading them nowhere, Ray was the one who backed down first, though.

"Fine then, be like that. But you listen to me, Tala. Clearly, you and Lee will never get along, but Mariah, Kevin and Gary have treated you with a lot more friendliness then your cold ass is worth. Stop being such an immature brat and return the favor, even if it's just a greeting and a yes/no answer."

The redhead snorted.

"I mean it, Tala."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Pardon?"

"Why should I care if everyone in this place hates me? Believe it or not, this is who I am. This is who I've always been. I've never had any patience for the foolish. I've never tolerated stupidity and simplemindedness. I've always spoken my mind and not cared whether or not I hurt others in the process. I won't pretend to be someone I am not just to please you people. Knowing this, name me one person who'd accept me for who I am. Surprise me."

"…Me."

Tala blinked, leaning back.

"What?"

"Me," Ray repeated simply. "Yes, you annoy me. Yes, I think that you are bratty and rude and not worth my time. But all the same, I accept that that is your nature. I don't want you to pretend to be polite and nice. I don't want you to be something you're not. All I want is for you to see for yourself that people can change and that you are entitled to do so too. And I think that that is why the officials brought you here. Alone. To try and start anew."

The hands on his shoulder fell away and Ray pushed himself off the wall. Tala was mulling over his words, trying to find some way to counter them.

"I'm going to go help Mariah and Kevin. Don't come if you don't want to. If you want to stay the way you are, then don't let me or my silly speculations ruin your fun."

He left Tala to his thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Mariah asked when he returned to her side. Kevin didn't look up, his face still tainted with a slowly fading blush.

"I don't know," Ray answered truthfully. "It's up to him."

They worked for several minutes. Kevin, his basket finally full, stood silently.

"I'm done,' he said softly.

He turned, ready to call it a day. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the person standing there until it was too late. He collided, lost his balance and fell back, scattering berries all over the place. Kevin, however, didn't notice. He was staring fearfully up into icy eyes.

"S-S-Sorry, Tala! I didn't see you there! Man, I'm such a klutz! Did I dirty your clothes? I can wash them for you if you want!"

He went on and on, practically groveling at the impassive Russian's feet. Ray waited for the inevitable scolding. Tala wasn't meeting his stare, though, eyes fixed on Kevin's trembling form. Finally, after a long minute, the redhead…knelt down, righted the basket and began to collect the fallen berries.

"It's no big deal," he said curtly. "You're too small to do any serious damage."

Kevin gaped. Mariah beamed. Ray blinked. Had Tala actually…listened to him?

"R-Really? Are you sure?" Kevin insisted. "I…I…"

"Just help me gather these," Tala commanded.

Kevin practically leaped with joy but contained himself and eagerly helped the Russian. Mariah moved to help them. Ray was still too shocked to do anything but stare.

"A good rinse and they'll be alright," Mariah said when they finally tossed the last berry into Kevin's basket. "Come on, Kev. Let's bring them to the collectors. See you guys there."

"Yeah. See ya around, Tala," Kevin smiled widely, beside himself with joy when the redhead acknowledged this with a nod of his head. While Mariah and Kevin left, Tala came over.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Ray asked the kneeling Russian.

"…I suppose not," came the even reply. "Just don't expect me to start hugging and smiling at everyone."

Ray laughed.

"Nah. I like you just the way you are, boorish and all. Let's get these baskets filled before we get heat stroke, though."

Returning to his neglected basket, Tala didn't say anymore but every now and then Ray could feel those eyes on him. He himself stole a few quick glances when Tala was preoccupied. They worked in silence for a long time. It wasn't until both baskets were filled to the brim with red and purple berries that the silence was broken.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me just the way I am?"

"Because…Because…" To his surprise, Ray couldn't answer that himself. "I don't know…I just…do. You're not a bad guy. You've been through some hard times, I guess. And, for some reason, you're…fun to be with. Don't ask," he grinned when the redhead looked ready to object. "You don't make it easy, but I actually did enjoy today."

Whereas the response took Tala off guard, it downright confused Ray.

Why did he like Tala the way he was? He hadn't lied to the redhead when he answered the question, but that wasn't the entire truth either. In fact, Ray himself didn't know the entire truth. What was it about Tala that made him so determined to not give up on the Russian?

'I just want to be there for him,' Ray supposed, staring askew at his companion as they made their way off the field. 'I want to make him feel better. I don't want him to think that he is alone in this place. I want…I want…'

He didn't know what he wanted.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Hee-hee. Finally, let's get this yaoi-ball rolling!

Please do NOT leave reviews asking me to update some of my other fics. I will update them when I can, and not a moment sooner. Asking/nagging tends to get on my nerves.

Read & Review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be used otherwise. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: Damn, did I have a hard time finishing this chapter. Writer's block (and life) is a bitch. The yaoi ball kinda hit a…bump here, but I needed to build a bit more tension and character in this story before we could get to the good stuff XP

* * *

As Ray figured it: you win some, you lose some.

He'd won the Battle of the Wills against Tala; he'd gotten the redhead to dig deep enough to find a lingering sliver of humanity in him.

In the process, however, he'd lost the redhead's good graces, if Tala's meant-only-for-you glares were any means to go by.

"Okay, now this move I discovered when I fell over a waterfall! Remember that one, Ray?" Kevin called back to where Ray was sitting on a boulder, watching the proceedings. "It was wicked, Tala! Of course, I didn't panic, 'cause I had total control of the situation—"

"Stumbling is a result of having no control; how can you then claim to have had control over the situation?" was the not-really-that-interested question.

"…Er…"

"It was all planned," Ray supplied, chewing on a blade of grass. "He was trying out different techniques and actually jumped over the ledge. The rest of us were scared witless but when we got down there he was as cool as a cucumber."

Funny enough, Kevin was the (only) one who believed him.

"Yeah, that's what it was! Ha ha! Those guys were just launching the old fashion way and I thought 'Hmm, we should try something new', and since I knew they'd be too scared to try it I took off by myself. When I said 'stumble' I really meant 'leapt'. Okay, you might want to stand back for this one."

"By all means," Tala rolled his eyes and left his shadowy spot beneath the tree. Ray sat up, worried, when the redhead came over and took a seat next to him on the rock but the Russian didn't follow up on his earlier death glares. "If I wanted to really hurt you I could have embedded Wolborg in your skull hours ago."

"Gee, thanks for being so considerate."

Tala glared before pulling down his sunglasses. He reclined back onto the rock's warm surface, hands behind his head.

"Tala! You're supposed to be looking!" Kevin, still out in the middle of the field, shouted, then immediately added, "Please?"

"I can see you just fine!" Tala called back, tilting his head to one side, _away_ from Kevin, though the boy couldn't see that.

"You're really something else," Ray sighed, also laying back.

"I'm not ignoring the brat, am I? What, do you want me to actually like him too?" Tala turned his head the other way, but only because he'd otherwise be staring Ray right in the face. "As stirring as that speech you gave me was, I'm only doing this to get you off my back."

"But I'm still here."

"But at least you aren't whining."

"I don't whine!" Ray objected loudly, exasperated.

"Ray!" Kevin shouted, frustrated. "Stop distracting him!"

"But I was defending…Never mind. Sorry!" Ray shouted back, not liking the smug smirk Tala was now giving him, those icy eyes no doubt sparkling behind the shades.

Kevin went back to showing off (though Tala was not impressed, to put it mildly). Soon, however, the two older boys discovered that apart from the Galman blader's antics, there wasn't much else to keep themselves occupied with so, eventually, they settled on watching him.

In an unexpected move, it was Tala who broke the silence.

"You have bladers here?" he asked, as if noticing it for the first time, despite having been subjected all morning to Kevin and his "riveting" tales of beyblade mishaps.

"Um, yeah," Ray said. "It's popular amongst the younger generations."

"Anyone who is actually any good?" Tala asked, not impressed by Kevin accidentally slamming a nest out of a nearby tree.

"Whoops! It's alright! I'll get it!"

"Kevin's usually a good blader," Ray said, getting on his elbows to watch his friend attempt to reach the lowest branch, which was a good six feet above his head.

"When? On days not ending with 'Y'?"

"On days when his biggest idol isn't watching; or pretending to watch, anyway. I haven't seen him this nervous since the time he set fire to the schoolhouse. You won't believe how big a fan he is."

"Charmed," Tala grumbled.

"Aw, don't be so modest. As if his total devotion to you doesn't make you blush."

Tala sat up and, pulling off his sunglasses, leered down at him.

"Do I look like I'm blushing?" he demanded to know.

"Sheesh! Why are you always so uptight? Never had a casual conversation?"

Tala focused all his attention on Kevin, but only to blatantly ignore Ray.

"Did you see that one, Tal?" Kevin shouted, covered in dust and panting, but otherwise glowing.

Tala gave an unconfirmed snort.

"_Tal_?"

"Um, yeah, it's kinda nick name…" Kevin blushed. "Since we're friends, ya know…You can call me Kev, if you want. Is it okay if I call you Tal?"

"It's only one letter short of my actual name," Tala pointed out bluntly. "Why even bother?"

"I think it's cute," Ray teased them both.

"Raaaaaaayyyy," Kevin begged, shifting on his feet. "It's just a nickname; it doesn't mean I like him or think he's cute—I mean, sure he's really, really cute—Argh! No, he isn't—Yes he is, but not that I like him or anything—Well, I do like him, but not like _that_ and—well, maybe—NO! But…and…uh…Wanna see me hit that pinecone out of the tree, Tal?"

Not waiting for a go-ahead (and he wouldn't have gotten one if he had), he turned away, cheeks redder than Tala's hair.

"I was just joking, Kevin," Ray said, shielding his eyes against the high noon sun. "Hey, Tala, what's it like in Russia?"

"Livable. Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking since you're actually being social. Careful: over-friendliness might overload your brain."

"I can see what it's already done to you," Tala acknowledged. "I'll do worse to your head if you keep pushing it."

"You've been here for almost a week and all we know about you is your name and that you are a former world champion. Nice on, Kev!" he shouted when the other managed to recover his blade from landing into the stream just in time. Kevin was still too embarrassed to look back at them. "Mr Dickenson sent you here for some reason; I don't think he'll let you leave until you've made some sort of adjustment to that attitude of yours. And no, your newly acquired sense of "friendliness" isn't going to cut it."

"Afraid it's going to look bad on your village's report card?" Tala sneered as he tied his hair back and adjusted his shirt.

"WHOA! Did you guys see that?!" Kevin shouted excitedly, having done something apparently wondrous.

"Yeah," they both answered but were too interested in the potential argument (if Tala got his way) on their hands.

"I think I'm going to need a hammer and chisel to carve this into your brain: I'm not doing this to get on Mr Dickenson's good side/ All I want is for you to be—I don't know—happy."

"Why?"

"Because it's normal for people to wish the best for others, that's why."

"How can I be "happy" here? If Dickenson is the good Samaritan he portrays himself to be he would have kept his nose out of other people's business! We didn't want him to help us; we didn't need hishelp!"

"But you _did _need help."

"That's not what I said," Tala said quickly, crossing his arms irritably.

"Give me some credit. I'm not stupid, despite what you might think. You needed help but you were too proud to admit it and it just killed you when everyone found out what was happening, didn't it?"

"You're right."

"Really?" Ray knew he was, but he hadn't honestly expect that Tala would actually say so.

"Yes; being friendly is doing my brain in. I'm done with this."

Hopping off the rock, Tala began to walk away.

"Are we going back for lunch?" Kevin asked, at the redhead's side before Ray even touched ground. "Are we going to yours, Ray? Then again...Lee's there so…"

"Nah. He's out with Burma," Ray said, coming up along Tala's other side. The Russian didn't like being flanked like this. Ray just blinked innocently at the pointed look.

"Great! Ya hungry, Tala? What's your favourite food again? You like…uh…shisluk?"

"Shashlik," Tala corrected automatically but then turned to the bouncing kid next to him, suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Man, I've learned everything I could about you! Your favourite colour is dark red; your favourite animals are wolves; you were born sometime in December; you have an IQ of 145, but I don't know what an IQ is; you became a blader when you were nine; you are can write with both your left and your right hand but prefer to use your right hand to write and your left hand to eat; and you once held your own against 9 others in a fight outside an arena and sent them all to a hospital without a scratch!"

"Kevin! There you are!" Mariah said, accosting him as they entered the village, just as Kevin finished talking. "Did you forget that we promised to help my mom sew the cloths for the festival?"

"Now?" Kevin squeaked. "But, Mariahhhh…!"

"No buts! Honestly, Kevin, you keep demanding to be treated like an adult but you're so quick to forget your responsibilities. Mom's been waiting all this time; I was running late myself but at least I was working. Come on! If we hurry we might be ready before dinner. Hi, guys," she belatedly greeted as she grabbed Kevin by the wrist and started to haul him off. "No time to stay and chat."

"Bye," Kevin said in a defeated, looking behind him longingly, unable (and wise enough not) to pull himself free.

"He's really done his research," Ray whistled. "I should just as well give up trying to get any information out of you and just ask him."

"You'd learn nothing. Almost everything he quoted was incorrect."

"Guess you really can't trust the media, or at least magazines. Why don't you set the record straight for me?"

"Why should I?"

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you about myself, you tell me about yourself."

Tala laughed, albeit derisively.

"What makes you think I want to know anything about you?"

"Tala..." Ray sighed. "I'm not asking you your deepest, darkest secrets. Just some fun facts. We'll just talk about what Kevin mentioned. It'll give us something to do while we walk back. Give it a try?"

"…Whatever."

"Cool. My favourite meal: anything that's fish."

"Big surprise. Stroganov."

"What's that?"

"A Russian dish. Favourite colour: purple, not dark red," Tala said, eager to get this over and done with.

"Funny, mine's red," Ray said, staring at the bright strands of the wolf's hair, pulled back in a short ponytail. "We already know each other's favourite animal: yours a wolf, mine's a tiger. My birthday's March 10."

"January 1st."

"What's an IQ?"

"A unit that is claimed to show how smart someone is."

"I wouldn't have a clue what mine is. Yours?"

"I don't believe in those measurements," Tala said, but didn't specifically refute Kevin's claim.

"When did you first start blading? I was ten when I got Drigger."

"I was three when I got Wolborg."

"Are you really ambidextrous?" When Tala gave him a surprised look he rolled his eyes. "We aren't _that _backwards! We're acquainted with big words here too, you know."

"I am, but I never use my left hand."

"I've never been in a fight. What's your story? 9 people? What happened?"

"An opposing team we'd trashed at a local tournament," Tala said with a fond, wicked gleam in his eyes. "They came back looking for trouble in the parking luck. I only took on two. Eight of them went to the hospital."

"What happened to the ninth?"

"He died."

Ray stepped away, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"You killed him?!"

"Don't be stupid," Tala dismissed. "I didn't kill him; Bryan did."

Bryan…Bryan…Bryan…That was the falcon blader. The one on the photo Kevin had shown them, and he was also in that group photo Tala had stuffed at the bottom of his bag in his room; the pale guy with light lilac hair and a light in his eyes that made shivers run up and down Ray's spine just thinking about them.

"And he didn't _actually_ kill him. He was about to, but the kid had a bad heart and basically dropped dead right in front of him before he could deliver the finishing punch," Tala said as if he was talking about a new hobby he'd just picked up.

"Um…good?"

"It was awesome!" Tala snickered.

"You think people dying is awesome?"

"Yeah, if they deserve it. When they don't its sad." He looked thoughtful for a moment; a rare few seconds of him showing any human emotion. "…I think."

"It is," Ray said quickly, hoping to instil empathy into the guy. "It's really sad. I cried for days after my parents died and it still hurts to think about them."

"Then why do you?"

"Because I can't forget them. You must think of your parents."

"They rotted to nothing but bones in unmarked graves over a decade ago," Tala said without remorse.

"I take it you weren't very close then," Ray said softly, stunned by the redhead's dismissive attitude.

"No."

"But don't you miss them?"

"I hardly knew them."

He was on very dangerous ice. Tala was talking, but the redhead could clamp shut in an instant if Ray asked or said the wrong thing. Making sure to not sound too nosy, and at the same time thoughtfully interested, he asked:

"You've never wondered what it would have been like if you had known them? Ever wondered what type of person you could have been if you'd been raised by your parents?"

"…Sometimes," Tala said, watching the cart with freshly baked cakes roll by them as they continued down the street.

"How did they die?"

The sunglasses made it impossible to tell whether Tala's eyes had narrowed but his tone was starting to get tight; the ice was threatening to crack. Ray expected the other to tell him to stuff his questions, but Tala finally answered.

"I don't know."

The village square was almost done, needing only a few more decorations here and there. Despite the size of the crowd they had to push through Ray didn't lose the other in the masses and they emerged on the other end. Quite a few minutes having passed before Ray returned to the topic, hoping the other had had time to ease up a bit. He felt that, since Tala had revealed something so monumental as that to him, he'd return the favour to show the redhead that communication was about giving and receiving.

"My parents drowned," he said first and waited for a reaction. Tala said nothing, but when Ray didn't continue at once the Russian, still staring straight ahead, asked:

"What happened?" Nothing about his tone indicated that he really cared, but at least he'd grasped the concept of being polite enough to encourage the conversation.

"A fishing expedition. Their boat capsized."

Tala wanted to make a smart comment, Ray could tell, but the redhead restrained himself at the last possible second. Ray was pleased to see him making an effort and was encouraged to keep talking.

"Neither could swim and they were swept away down the river by a strong current. By the time the other villagers found them they were already dead. I would have been with them but I was ill that day. I remember Burma himself coming into my room to tell me the news."

His chest tightened but he was able to keep up a brave face at the memory of the village chief's mournful face as he'd sat down on the edge of the bed, burdened with the painful message.

"I always thought that, if I had only been there, I would have been able to save them. I'm a good swimmer; I would have been able to pull them both to the riverbank. I would have helped my mom first, since she absolutely couldn't swim. My dad could a bit, so he would have been able to hold on a bit longer. If only I hadn't been ill…they might have still been here. Everyone tells me that, as a kid, I wouldn't have been able to pull two adults to safety, but I could have tried. I know I would have tried my best. I would have at least been there for them; showed them how much I loved them."

"You're such a sentimental sap they probably knew that already," was Tala's unique notion of...well, might as well consider it condolence.

"I know they did…But I still wish I could have told them that one last time. I'd like to have had one last moment with them."

Tala removed his sunglasses, no longer needing them as they were now walking in the shade of the Chief's house. The blue eyes were staring down at nothing.

"Wouldn't you have wanted that? One last moment with the ones you loved?" Ray pushed.

When the other looked up at him the pale face was unreadable, but the voice relayed Tala's feelings perfectly: disgust.

"That is hardly ever an option, is it?" he snapped and walked on, leaving Ray behind.

'_Why are you doing this, Tala?' _Ray thought, watching the other's back until it disappeared inside. _'Why can't you just let go and tell me what's wrong?'_

* * *

Exhausted, Ray fell back onto his bed, risking falling asleep before even taking a bath.

"What a day…" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

The festival was now only a day away and things were more hectic than ever.

It'd been a long day for everyone: mostly cooking, brewing, more berry picking, rehearsing, decorating and socializing, the last one being the most tiring of all. With Burma busy running the whole thing from his chambers, and Lee off somewhere else helping everyone but his friends (Ray suspected that his best friend was mostly avoiding him and Tala), the villagers came to Ray to discuss new ideas and old traditions, with the intent that he'd relay the news to the village leader. He enjoyed being with his fellow neko-jin, but he now had an irritating throbbing on the left side of his head that was getting noticeably more painful.

He winced when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said, rubbing his temple. "Oh, Lee…"

"Hey," was the equally tired response as Lee walked over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Lee had his Serious Face on. Everyone said that Lee always looked serious but his friends could tell the difference.

"…Something wrong?" Ray prodded.

"What do you think?" Lee asked testily, not commenting on Ray massaging his head.

"If this is about Tala—"

"Of course it's about Tala! We haven't spoken to each other in three days, Ray!"

Ray closed his eyes, feeling a sharp jab behind the left one.

"I'm not the one who needs reminding," he said in a softer voice. "We all promised Mr Dickenson we'd work together and so far everyone but you have done so. Even Tala's making an effort…a bit."

"You two have become pretty chummy lately."

"Look, Kevin spends as much time with us as possible, and Mariah and Tala get along alright, and he even helped Gary out this afternoon without me needing to lecture him into doing it, but I'm the one he's with most of the time."

"You don't have to be," Lee reasoned. "This isn't an obligation, Ray. Don't hang around him if you don't want to. He doesn't care if you do, he's made that perfectly clear."

"What are you talking about?" Ray demanded, getting up and walking over to his closet. Opening it he started searching for something to counter the headache. "I'm not doing this against my will, Lee. Tala can be stubborn at times, but I like having him around."

"Why?" Lee asked.

All the medications were downstairs, but he should have a few more herbs left… Ray groaned when he remembered that he'd given the last of his stock to Kevin when the other had complained about a stomach ache about a week ago.

"He's…interesting," he answered, closing the door and leaning back against it, trying to move as little as possible.

"From what I've seen he's been nothing more than a mute for the past two days."

Ray winced, but not because of the building pressure. Lee was right. Tala had been uncannily scorn-free, and brooding, ever since they'd talked about their deceased parents.

"Probably just a short spell. He'll snap out of it."

Lee snorted.

"Even if he did, how could you pick some foreigner over your best friend?"

Now it was Ray's turn to make a derisive sound, which he regretted when he felt another stab behind his eye.

"I'm not picking sides here, Lee."

"But you should! See what this is doing to us?"

"You're the one who's keeping away!"

Lee jumped to his feet.

"And as my best friend you should understand why! If I met someone you didn't like I'd ditch them at once, because you were here first and you'll always come first!"

"Have you any idea how selfish your being right now?" Ray asked, getting into the other's face, momentarily forgetting his headache. "This isn't about _me_. This isn't about _you_. This isn't about _us_. This is about Tala. We've been friends for years, Lee, and we will be friends for years to come. You're right: you were here first, and there's nothing and no one who can take your place as my best friend! Tala's not going to be around forever, but for now he's here with no one, none of his friends, and I know that if I were in his shoes I'd like to be treated fairly."

"He's not like you. He doesn't want you around," Lee insisted, though not as forcefully as before.

"Lee, look…" Ray sighed. "Tala's a tough nut to crack, I can't deny that. It's tough to know what he's thinking and it takes a lot of energy and will-power to get him to do something he doesn't want to—"

"Exactly."

"_But_ if he didn't want to be here, Lee, why is he still here?"

Lee was quiet.

"If he really, really hated it here, if he wanted to leave, then he would have done so. We're not monitoring him night and day; there's nothing and no one here who'd be able to keep him here if he planned to sneak off one night. But he hasn't. That's the trick about him: it's not what he says or does, but what he doesn't. If he didn't appreciate my company he would have readily told me to get lost, but he hasn't. He gets ticked off and tells me that I'm "simpleminded" and that he'd rather count sand particles than listen to me "preach", but you know how many times he's actually walked out on me? Never. He starts to sometimes, but when I catch up with him he doesn't tell me to leave. Even if I'm just there to serve as a target for his mood swings, at least I'm there, and he…appreciates it. It sounds ridiculous, but I know he does."

"But…" Lee ran frustrated hands to his wild mane of hair, face scrunched in thought. "Something's just not right about him. I'm not making this up, Ray. He's got something…or knows something that…"

"That's just your imagination. Not everyone in the village is happy with him being here because he isn't one of us, but that doesn't mean that he's dangerous."

"…Ray, I really hope you're right."

Smiling, Ray slapped his friend on the back.

"Me too. You know what? Join us tomorrow."

"I don't think so…"

"Come on. For one hour. Just observe and you'll see that underneath it all, he's just a guy, not some moral threat to us. Please? Do it for your best friend?"

"You're one to play the guilt card," Lee grumbled, then grinned. "Alright. After breakfast; we can go fishing for the festival night's first meal. You think Red can handle that?"

"He'll catch on soon enough. And no name calling. We're not kids."

"…He started it."

"Night, Lee," Ray rolled his eyes, pushing his friend towards the door.

To the surprise of all three of them, he opened the door to find Tala, one hand raised, just about to knock. He and Lee froze at the mere sight of each other, leaving Ray to work out a way around this. Thinking was not something best done with a headache, but he managed to prevent another fight.

"Lee just invited us to go fishing tomorrow," he told the redhead, who looked at him with a chilly stare.

"Whatever." Tala stepped aside, strongly hinting for Lee to leave.

Ray felt Lee's shoulder tense beneath his hand. Giving it a squeeze, he eased his friend past their guest.

"Looking forward to tomorrow, pall," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Lee replied distractedly, once again glaring at Tala despite their long discussion earlier.

Tala didn't give Lee a second's notice as the other left but the moment they were alone he turned on Ray.

"You volunteered me to go anywhere with him?" he scowled. "If I wanted to spend all day with a pompous ass I'd go for a donkey ride into the mountains!"

"It's just a fishing trip."

"That's what your parents probably thought and look what happened to them."

Ray looked up from rummaging through his drawers for any painkillers, eyes wide at the snide remark.

"You don't have to talk to Lee," he said, trying to understand what Tala was up to.

"I can't believe they drowned," the redhead laughed dryly, walking around the room, inspecting everything with bored eyes. "In a village like this with so little productive things to do one would think people would have taken the time to learn how to swim! Which idiot would go out in a boat on a river when they can't swim? They were asking for it."

Ray slammed the drawer shut, no longer caring for something to ease the pain.

"If you don't want to go fishing tomorrow then fine, stay here and sulk! This has nothing to do with my parents, and don't you ever talk about them like that again!"

"I'm hardly lying. They were stupid to get themselves into that situation. Perhaps their deaths was nature's way of culling the disabled."

"That's it!" Ray shouted, rising and grabbing Tala by the front of his shirt. He slammed him against the wall, gnashing his teeth. "I'm willing to put up with a lot of bullshit from you but you've crossed the line! I thought things were going great between us, and I even told that to Lee, but you've only gotten worse!"

"Giving up on me already?" Tala asked, pigheadedly refusing to let it go. "Quitter. Who did you get that from; your mother or your father?"

In a rare moment of thoughtless weakness, Ray balled his fist, ready to physically make the redhead shut up. But then he saw it. As he pulled back his fist, ready to throw the punch, he saw the blue eyes widen, a spark of light in them; he saw a victorious twitch tug at the corner of Tala's mouth. He let the redhead go and stepped back, perplexed even as he figured out what the redhead had been playing at.

"You're trying to get me angry," he said, astonished. "You wanted me to shout back at you. You wanted me to hit you."

"I'm not into that kind of thing, Kon," Tala said, his victorious smirk now gone. He actually looked caught for a moment before the trusty shield hid his next move. "I'm not a coward who runs from anything."

"You don't run: you shun. If something bothers you you don't run away; you push it away."

"What are you, my shrink?" Tala said defensively, standing before the window.

"This is because of the talk we had a couple days ago," Ray insisted. "You revealed more to me than you meant to and now you think that by insulting my parents you'll get me mad enough to never want to talk to you again. Admit it, Tala!"

"You were the one who wouldn't back off," Tala snapped, indirectly confirming Ray's theory. "You tricked me!"

"Into what?"

"Into remembering! That inane nonsense you preached about parents has been driving me crazy for the past two days." Tala was growing more aggravated, clenching and unclenching his right fist. "You just had to bring it up."

"You can't avoid yourself, Tala."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Closing the distance between them, Ray leaned against the windowsill, facing the other with arms crossed.

"This has nothing to do with me. You spoke of your parents and now you're regretting it big time. You're not perfect; you only think you are because any mistakes you ever made you've always blamed on everyone but yourself. You're angry with yourself for having displayed "weakness" and, as usual, you're trying to point fingers at someone else."

"You don't know me," Tala said, refusing to give in any more ground.

"You know what's even scarier? You don't seem to know yourself. This isn't the real you, Tala. This _can't_ be the real you. When you actually pry your mouth open, and unclench your heart, and pull that stick out of your ass, that's when you're being your natural self. This…this…shell that you hide away in, that's a fake version of who you think you should be."

Tala didn't react as hostile as Ray thought he would. Not yet, anyway. The wolf only shook his head, as if pitying Ray's opinion.

"You can't show weakness in this world. At least, not in the _real_ world. You all live in this happy little village where everyone knows everyone and everyone's friendly. Let me tell you this: the rest of the world isn't as quaint. You need a shell, a thick skin, to survive out there. You and your merry troop of friends wouldn't last a day out in the world I know. I am who I must be. If I weren't I wouldn't have made it this far."

"Acting tough _is_ a weakness, Tala. Real weakness is not having the strength to even feel secure about yourself. Weakness is being too afraid to be who you really are. Talking about personal stuff isn't being sentimental and weak; I thought it was a very brave thing to do."

Tala looked back. A big part of him was clearly in conflict with Ray's words.

"Your enemies target your emotions. They are always on the look out for your weak spots; any sign of weakness, any sign of emotions, and you are given yourself away, as Boris always said. God, haven't they taught you anything here?"

"Taught?" Ray blinked. "Oh, I get it. You were taught to be like this. That this was the only way to be."

"I was taught to survive."

"For what? Because your means of survival sure aren't giving you a chance to live."

"Boris said—"

"Boris said this, Boris said that. Look what listening to Boris has done to you."

"He gave me a second chance."

This was going nowhere, and neither was the headache, but never had they had such an intense and introspective debate so Ray decided to suffer through everything in order to keep Tala talking.

"This second chance of his robbed you of the only thing you had left: your soul. I take back what I said earlier: you're not hiding in a shell. You _are_ a shell, Tala. You're nothing but a shell of the person you could have been. You don't owe Boris anything."

"He gave me a choice."

"That was generous of him," Ray said with mild sarcasm. "What choice was that?"

"Either I joined the Abbey, or be murdered along with my parents and be buried in an unmarked grave like they had been."

Ray's mouth fell open. Tala turned to look back outside, staring down at the moving lights in the square.

"What's wrong, Ray? Can't handle the truth?" He smirked for some reason. "Isn't this what you wanted to hear? I lied to you the other day. I _did_ see my parents die. I was with them when Boris' men invaded our house and dragged the three of us out into a waiting truck. I remembered how cold and dark it was, tied up in the back as we travelled over bumpy roads, far, far away from the city, into the wilderness.

"I remember being pulled off the truck with my parents, and how one of the men hit my father in the head with the butt of his rifle when he tried to fight back. By the time we reached the end of a two mile hike through the trees my father's shirt was soaked red with blood. My parents weren't given a choice; Boris had his men force them to kneel before holes in the ground that were to be their graves and then they were shot. My father died from the first bullet but my mother was still moaning when they pushed them into the graves and started to throw the dirt in, burying her alive. Boris then pointed to a third grave and said that that would be mine, unless I returned with him to the Abbey."

"You grew up learning from a man who'd murdered your own parents before your very eyes and you still believe what he taught you?!"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tala asked when Ray gripped the side of his head for the umpteenth time.

"Headache," Ray admitted. "And I don't have any herbs left in here."

"Herbs…" Tala shook his head, switching from annoyed to belittling in the blink of an eye. "Herbs and light rubbing can't cure crap. Pinch the pressure points and it'll be over.

"Back to your question: had I believed Boris' every word I wouldn't be here, would I?" Tala answered enigmatically, without clarification. "You wanted to know more about me; what are you going to do with this information? Hm? What can you do? Nothing, that's what. What has been done cannot be undone, so why do you care about my past?

"I could tell you everything, stuff I haven't even told the officials, and it wouldn't make a difference. That's why I don't do the whole social scene; it doesn't make a difference. And I don't want you pitying me; I hate it when people gave me sorry looks. It's degrading. I said pinch the pressure points; it's distracting talking to someone who keeps wincing and grabbing their head."

"What pressure points?"

Tala rolled his eyes and slapped Ray own hands away with stinging force. Before Ray could object to the uncalled for violence, Tala's placed his index fingers on either side of Ray temple.

"Where's the pain?" he asked, sounding like an experienced, and impatient, healer.

"Behind and above the left eye," Ray answered. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Tala didn't answer. His fingers traced down the side of Ray's face once, then moved back up until one was position directly on the throbbing vein that was causing the source of Ray's discomfort.

"Close your eyes," Tala said.

Ray obeyed, waiting in silence and darkness. The pressure of Tala's fingers gradually grew, pressing down on the core of the ache, so hard that Ray feared the other was trying to bore a hole in his head!

"Stay still," Tala said as Ray squirmed under the uncomfortable hold.

The pain didn't go away. Instead it doubled…then tripled… Ray felt a tear squeeze out from his closed eye and trickled down his cheek. Just when he was about to forcibly break away from Tala the redhead let him go, smirking.

"What were you trying to do? Rip my head off?!" Ray breathed. "That hurt! And…Wait…"

The headache was gone! Not lessened, complete gone. And so was some of his exhaustion. He felt…invigorated.

"Whoa. Thanks," he said, rubbing his head, baffled. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Would you want to learn a technique taught to me by my parents' murderer?" Tala mocked.

"I'm not learning anything from Boris; I'm learning from you. You aren't him, Tala."

"Regretfully not."

"So…are we cool then?"

"Meaning you'd like to pretend that this little spat didn't happen," Tala said bluntly. "You want to give me a second chance and all that nonsense."

"Yup. If I can have nine lives, then you should at least get a second chance."

Another landmark was reached: Tala showed open curiosity at that statement.

"You really have nine lives?" he asked.

"More like a whole lot of luck on our side. Who else but a neko-jin can survive a 90 meter drop over a waterfall? Kevin's a bouncy kid, but heritage's what allowed him to limp out of the water with only a sprained ankle."

"Weirdos."

"I'd say the same thing about you. Doesn't make you any less interesting."

"What about me is so interesting? I'm only human."

"Exactly!" Ray said proudly, grabbing the other by the shoulders. "Now all you have to do is convince yourself likewise and you'll be on the right track."

Tala looked puzzled, staring Ray right in the eyes sceptically.

"I know perfectly well that I'm human."

Ray didn't insist. Lee was actually in the right to claim that there was more to Tala than met the eye; Ray felt it too, but whereas it made Lee distrustful of the redhead it only made Ray want to see more of the Russian, to discover more in hopes of, eventually, uncovering the truth. Because he was positive, positive, that what Tala needed was to be set free of the prison his mind had built around his heart.

The last surprise of the night came when the hinges to that cell's door gave way a bit.

"I'm…sorry for what I said about your parents."

"That's good to hear. They really were great people," Ray said, leading the other to the door. "They died way to early, but they did a lot of good in their lives."

Tala looked directly at him, studying him before shrugging.

"I can tell," he said, opening the door. "But you better be as good a swimmer as you claim; I can think of better things to do tomorrow other than saving your floundering ass from a pond."

"Would you do that for me?" Ray asked, leaning in the doorframe, making an exaggerated sentimental gesture. "I'm touched. I think I might just "accidentally" lean over too far and perhaps slip, to test your loyalty. Would you go so far as to give me mouth-to-mouth?"

He waited on a snappy comeback, but Tala was strangely slow on that one, staring at him for a second with a doubting look before giving him a shrug and an annoyed tsk instead.

"See you in the morning," the redhead said and left.

Ray remained in the doorway, smirking, feeling pleased with himself and with Tala. It had been a veritable one-step-forward-two-steps-back game up until now but he had done: he hadn't broken through the outer layer of the shell. It hadn't been easy, but he felt motivated to continue now, and was willing to take on anything that got in his way.

That, and he wanted to be around the redhead more.

He wasn't sure what he wanted, but for some reason he felt that just having Tala with him filled that new void within him.

"What is going?" he asked himself, stepping into his room. "What is it about Tala that makes me…?"

He was curious, but a bit too unnerved to finish that question, much less come up with an answer.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Chapter 9 will be the long awaited festival…Like you care XP Very well, the next chapter will be the long awaited yaoi moment. Happy?

Read & Review, please.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be used otherwise. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

* * *

"How's it going?" 

"Have I fallen in yet?"

"No…"

"Then I'm alright, aren't I?"

They'd been down this road before. Leaving the redhead alone for now, Ray rolled his eyes as he pulled up the net, leaning over the side of the boat. Lee was doing the same behind him. Tala was pretty much keeping an eye out for…never mind. Tala wasn't doing anything, and he seemed content to keep it up, sitting as far away from them as the small boat allowed.

Jabs and snarls aside, it'd been a productive morning. They'd already filled their boat with fish once and were now back on the water. The river, which ran through the entire mountain range, was wide and long; no one had ever reached its end. It was a good twenty minutes walk out of the village just to reach the piers, where only few boats had remained; the true fisher men had left before dawn.

"Have you ever been in a boat?" Ray had asked Tala while Lee jumped in without restraint.

"I've been on many boats. I've never been in something like _that_," Tala had snorted, studying the simple vessel with some amusement and plenty of distaste. "But if you can do it—"

"'I can do it too', I'm sure," Ray had shaken his head, given the redhead a halfhearted push in the back. "All the better. Just don't lean over too far, or walk around too much."

"Don't worry. It'll be tough, but I'll try to contain myself, as ecstatic as I am."

"Just get in, will you?" Lee had snarled, already untying the boat. "Unless you're just stalling…"

"Hardly," Tala had griped back, defiantly but confidently stepping in.

Tala seemed at home now, sitting mightily while they did the work, offering 'insightful' comments that only served to ensure that Lee be pushed to his wits' end. Ray was forced to keep himself between the two as much as possible, should Lee snap and lunge at the Russian.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" he whispered tiredly to Tala while Lee was busy untangling one of the nets.

"…And?"

Ray didn't have time for another lecture; not when it would only offer them temporary reprieve. Instead, he gave himself a break and tuned both of them out, at least trusting that they wouldn't kill each other while he sat back and appreciated the lush forest and nice weather.

They'd been assigned another spot on the river, but Lee had insisted that there would be more fish further down, where the water was deeper and the atmosphere quieter without the other fishers around them. In search of a better catch, they'd continued downstream. Ray kept an eye on the mountain; using it as a landmark. If they lost sight of it they'd gone too far and he'd have to turn them back 'round. The river banks were silent, but beautiful, and the trees thick and plentiful. The sun was shining, not too hot but enough to burn away the cool morning air.

Ray smiled, completely relaxed. They were heading to another fishing spot, a sizeable catch already at the bottom of their boat. The smell of fresh fish was making him hungry; breakfast seemed like an age or two ago.

"Even these fish are pretty small," Lee said, picking up a still wriggling creature and studying it critically. "I don't get it. Why do the fish always so hard to find this time of year?"

Tala, who'd been staring at a cloud, reclining on the bank he'd commandeered for himself, pushed up his sunglasses to stare at Lee and his fish.

"It really hasn't occurred to you that, just maybe, with the more than usual amount of fishing being done this time of year for, coincidentally, the festival, there aren't as many fish left in this part of the river?"

"What do you know about it?" Lee snapped, tossing the fish back on the pile. "You don't look like the outdoorsy type."

"I like to think of myself as the commonsense-y type," Tala said, lying back down. "You should try that sometimes. It's really refreshing."

"You're both right," Ray jumped in, forced to referee once more. "The fish here are smaller and less. I know one last spot we can try, but it's further ahead than I'd like to go. We'll try anyway. Lee, why don't you start sorting through these and Tala, you keep an eye out for any ripples in the water; they often come up to the surface to feed."

Not moving until they'd both thoroughly reminded each other how much they hated being around each other, Lee and Tala sharply turned their backs to each other and set about doing as Ray had asked; he wished they'd respect his request for them to get along. Sighing, he assured himself that they hadn't tried to throw the other out of the boat, which, if one looked really hard, was an improvement of some kind.

"OW!"

Both Ray and Tala jumped at the sudden cry that shattered the long silence. Lee was shaking a hand vigorously and they just caught sight of a victorious fish flopping over the side of the boat, landing with a resounding splash in the water.

"It bit me!" Lee unnecessarily exclaimed.

At the head of the boat Tala actually erupted in snickers, his shoulders shaking as he rolled over on his side. While Ray couldn't display his own amusement so openly, he felt his lips twitching even as he made his way over to where Lee was scowling unsightly at the redhead. There were a series of small but deep holes across his palm that were slowly bleeding bright red drops.

"It's not funny!" Lee hissed to Tala, not commenting on Ray's smile. "I could get an infection!"

That only made Tala snicker more as he sat up and pulled off his sunglasses to wipe the tears from his eyes. Though it had come at the expense of his best friend, Ray felt that it was kinda worth the sight of their stoic guest openly laughing.

"It'll be fine," he told Lee, handing him some dry linen that was kept in an onboard box for just these occasions. "You've got to admit it, though, it's kinda funny. A White Tiger being bitten by his favourite food. Payback, eh?"

Lee failed to see the humour in any of it, especially since Tala was getting such a kick out of his misfortune. However, he gave Ray amiable snort before turning back to the remaining, more manageable fish, only to sit up and take notice of something else.

"Hey, we're moving!"

"On a flowing body of water?" Tala asked, no trace of laugher left in his voice, only sarcasm. "No way! What are the chances of _that _happening?"

"I meant," Lee said through clenched teeth, "we're going faster."

Frowning, Ray looked down. Indeed, the water was streaming by them faster now, but not enough for any concern. It was weird though; this part of the river wasn't known for having a strong current. Unless they must have drifted further down than expected. He looked around them, searching for the peek of the mountain. No matter where he turned, he couldn't find the snowy peak.

"I think it's time we went back."

"But we haven't caught our quota," Lee objected, also standing, noticing too that the mountain was out of range. "That spot you were talking about can't be too far from here. Let's just give it a try. I don't want to show up at the village with only this."

"It's no big deal. We volunteered to help out, so anything we bring in will be well received."

"We would have gotten more if it weren't for _certain _circumstances."

"It must be nice, being totally ignorant of reality," Tala sighed, lazy swirling a hand in the water. "Life must appear so simple to you."

"Don't start," Ray groaned, having some difficulty turning the boat around. "I need help, Lee."

"You didn't do anything!" Lee almost shouted, sizing up Tala, who promptly stood too.

"Meaning that I neither contributed to nor hampered your work, so take your accusation back."

"Guys, now's not the time to—"

"No, Ray! I've had enough! I've tried! I've tried and he just keeps throwing it back in my face! I don't care what Mr Dickenson said; when we get back I'm going to talk to grandfather! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of him!"

"Good!" Tala shouted back, throwing his sunglasses to the bottom of the boat. "Get me out of this godforsaken land! I'm sick of this whole charade too! Go talk to your grandfather and you'd better get on your knees and beg if you must; as long as I don't have to put up with you people and your backward lifestyle any longer!"

"STOP IT!" Ray intervened, grabbing Lee and pulling the two apart from where they had been shouting almost nose-to-nose. "Just shut up for once! You know what I'm sick of?! The both of you! I'm sick of you arguing! I'm sick of trying! I'm sick of giving this my all when neither of you even care to give it an honest try!"

Stunned, they stared at him. Next to him Lee's mouth opened and closed, trying to say something to calm him, worry and guilt painted all over his face. Tala's thoughts were tightly guarded, face neutral and showing no signs of guilt. Ray's shoulders sagged, feeling a bit lightheaded after his outburst and ashamed with himself for having lost control like that. The only sound for a long time was the water against the hull of their boat.

"Ray, I…" Lee started but Ray waved him off.

"Just forget it," he muttered, unable to summon any optimism.

Tala, who stood facing them both, started to turn away as well but something caught his eye up ahead. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

"Move!" he shouted and with no other warning shoved Ray back.

"Whoa!"

Ray was thrown off balance as the boat began rocking a lot more. He couldn't right himself fast enough and could only take one final breath before he hit the cold water, the force of impact pushing him far below the surface, but not before he heard a loud crash; a crushing sound of splintering wood.

Still trying to shake off the shock, he was pulled along by the current. He felt something graze his leg and turned. A large rock, against which their boat had just been smashed to bits, jutted up from the deep riverbed. Staring at the jagged stone as he floated past it, Ray came around and kicked, pushing himself to the surface. From this point of view the once majestic river appeared treacherous as it pushed him along.

"Lee?! Tala?!" he shouted, not fighting the water, but turning as he went. "LEE! TALA!"

He saw nothing but water, which was steadily flowing faster. He didn't know how far he was from the rapids, but he had to get out now before he found out the dangerous way. He was sure he could make it to the shore; what worried him was the whereabouts of his friends.

Just as he started to begin swimming sideways towards the shore, making good progress, another rock suddenly sprung up in the close horizon! This one didn't let him get away that easily. Ray cursed, unwilling taking in a mouthful of water when he struck it with his shoulder. It wasn't done with him yet, though. Around the rock, the water swirled and bubbled, driven by deeper current, one of which snagged him and he was pulled back down, this time too sudden to even draw in a fresh breath.

'No! Come on, swim!' he ordered himself, kicking furiously, helplessly staring as the glittering surface drew away, higher and higher.

The current was too strong, and it just kept going down even as it travelled along at high speed. The water was darker down here and Ray couldn't see anything and was quickly becoming disoriented. He kicked his legs, his injured arm numb and useless. He didn't stand a chance down here, but he'd fight for as long as he could.

'…Am I going to die?...Just like that?'

His lungs were under such pressure and the urge to breath in, despite being underwater, was getting as hard to resist as the current. He no longer had any idea what was up and what was down; everywhere looked just as dark, and the total blackness was creeping in around the fringe of his sight.

'Is this…what it was like…mom…dad…? I guess…I wouldn't have been able to save you…after all…'

It was so quiet down here. So empty too.

'Guys…I wish I could have told you…how much…I…loved…'

He kicked one last time, his strength and morale exhausted.

'I wish…I could have…done so much…more…'

Releasing the little bit of air left in his lungs, he stared at the stream of tiny bubbles, resigning himself to he would never see anything else ever again.

He merely stirred when his hand brush against something.

No…it was the something that was doing the brushing…and it grabbed his hand! He couldn't see anything but according gripped back when he felt himself being tugged. The current wouldn't give him up that easily, but the other force was even more determined. With one last pull he felt his body freed from the crushing flow. The water around him was getting clearer, but before there was air, there was ground beneath his feet.

Surfacing with a big gasp, Ray remained on his knees in the waist high water, sucking in as much air as he could loudly, trying to smother the fire in his lungs. His bangs stuck to his face, obscuring his sight, and his shoulder, now exposed to the air, out of the cold water, was stung, his arm barely capable of movement, but all he cared about that there was air all around. Lots of it.

Through his heavy pants, he heard the sound of pebbles shifting somewhere ahead of him. The sweet air in his recovering lungs already lending him the strength he needed, he dragged himself up the shore, practically clawing his way completely out of the water. He didn't get more a few feet before collapsing on the smooth stones, flipping over onto his back and enjoying the gift of life. Beside him he could hear heavy breathing.

"Thanks. Where's…Lee?" Ray asked, surprised to hear his own voice once again.

"Safe," was all his rescuer could get out.

Relieved, Ray turned his head to one side. Tala looked in better shape than him; there were no obvious wounds on him, but he did look drained, eyes closed and panting softly on his back. At some point the redhead had shrugged off, or lost, the vest he'd been wearing that morning.

"I thought…you said you were a strong swimmer," the Russian challenged, gaining his regular breathing pattern as he wiped his hair out of his face to glare at Ray.

"I would have made it…if…it weren't for that stupid…rock…Man, it feels so good to breathe!"

They lay there a while longer, staring up into the tree branches. By the time Tala pushed himself up into a sitting position they were both half-dry and Ray just wanted to go to sleep, having grown used to the pebbles poking him in his back. Closing his eyes, he was about to nod off when Tala hissed loudly, gripping the left side of his ribcage.

"Be careful," Ray said, shakily sitting up. "We'd better get back to the village to have someone look at it."

"It's not broken and I'm not—" Tala winced, almost doubling over when something stabbed him on the inside.

"…Is there anything I can do?" Ray asked, unable to think up something fast enough himself.

"Next time…bring a life vest."

It took a while for Ray to realize that Tala was being his sardonic self. He wanted to come up with a comment of his own but foolishly shifted onto his bad arm and it buckled beneath him. He fell back down, groaning.

"I don't suppose," he said, blinking rapidly through the pain, "that you have a quick pain relieving method for busted ribs or shoulders, do you?"

"It might be dislocated," Tala said, stretching his spine carefully. "Can you move it?"

"Barely."

"Sucks for you."

"Wow, thanks a lot! If you wanted me to suffer you could have just left me to—OW!"

"Not dislocated," Tala observed, pulling Ray's arm away from him, rotating it this way and that, ignoring Ray's loud protests. "Not fully, anyway."

"Do you think it's going to have to be reset or—OWWW! DAMMIT!" Ray screamed, tears running down his face when his poor arm was roughly pulled and pushed back into its socket. "Can't you ever give a warning beforehand?!"

"That might have pinched a bit," Tala smirked, sitting back on his heels.

"You know, your sarcasm isn't as cute when I'm in a lot of pain."

"Sucks for you," Tala repeated. "Anything else needs to be popped back into place?"

"No!" Ray said, shaking his head vigorously. Calming down, he reached out to touch Tala's side but the redhead shifted out of reach. "Just let me have a look at it. You helped me."

"I don't need your help in return."

"Don't make me jab you."

"Dare to and I'll twist that arm clean off."

Giving up, Ray sat back, wriggling his fingers and wrist to stimulate the blood flow.

"I can't believe you saved my life," he said. Tala looked at him, somewhat offended. "I don't mean that I didn't think you had it in you to care enough to; I just mean…That's the closest to death I've ever come…For a moment, I really did give up, waiting for everything to just end. It's…I was…"

"Scared," Tala said, gingerly pulling his knees to his body and resting his head on his folded arms, apparently growing tired once more.

"Is that how you felt when you saw your parents…?"

"No. I had a choice; I knew I'd live if I listened to Boris. I wasn't scared then. It's when you don't have a choice, that's when it grips you."

"I never would have thought you'd admit to being scared of anything," Ray smiled faintly, troubled by the thought.

"If there's one thing man can rightfully fear, it's death, isn't it? Because it's inevitable and final, and all we can do is live every day with the knowledge that it might be our last."

"Not always. I mean, when in the village, with my friends around me, I don't think of death. I feel safe there; almost invincible." He stared as the blue eyes lowered to the ground. "You…You ever felt that?"

"…No."

The sun was beating down hotly. It was high noon, and the cool effect of the water on his skin was evaporating, though his clothes were still pretty cold, sticking uncomfortably to his body as he scooted closer to Tala, who automatically wrapped both arms around his ribs, still not trusting Ray to not examine the ailment.

"Here's what I'm thinking," Ray said, smiling confidently. "I owe you my life, so, to repay you, I'll make you invincible."

"And how, exactly, do you plan to accomplish that?" Tala asked sceptically.

"Give me one more shot to get you to like it here. Tonight, during the festival, just do your best to open up your mind to what we have to offer and I'll do the rest. You don't have to be afraid here, Tala. You really don't have to."

"And we're back to the happy-happy-joy-joy attitude you keep rattling on about," Tala sighed. "Why should I have to do something like that when I'm the one who saved your useless self?"

"Then you should have thought of that before coming after me. Please, Tala? One more try. You're not the type of guy who gives up, or who lets others affect him. You said you hated it here, but you don't have to. Wouldn't things be so much easier if your stay here was more than arguing and griping?"

"If I say 'no', will you start shouting again?"

Ray's face lit up, burning his cheeks.

"Hey, you guys were being a pain," he defended his actions.

"So was your voice. If there were any fish in the area you certainly scared them off," Tala said candidly, tucking his hair behind his ears.

"Ha ha. But stop changing the subject. Do we have a deal? Besides, you still owe me."

"Owe you what?" Tala wondered.

"You saved me from drowning, but you didn't give me that mouth-to-mouth I specifically asked for," Ray grinned.

Tala scoffed, gathering his feet beneath him to stand.

"It's still up for the taking," he replied, meaning it as a mordant comeback.

Ray knew that he didn't mean it, but his mind went blank for a moment, and in those few seconds his body decided to act on its own. Pulling the Russian back down, he planted a quick kiss on the other's lips. His mind kicked back into gear upon contact and he pulled away, mortified. Tala was stunned into silence, kneeling next to him with a lost expression on his face.

"Whoa…I mean…I was just joking and…" Ray scrambled to explain himself but couldn't honestly remember what he'd been thinking at the time. "Just wanted to…damn it…"

But Tala wasn't listening. Instead, he was hesitantly closing the distance between them. Ray stopped his rambling as Tala leaned over him. He didn't know if it was because he was trying to stay away from the other, or if he was just obediently doing as his body felt was the right thing to do, but he lay back down on the pebbles, staring up at the face now above him. They weren't making any contact but their closeness was maddening.

"S-Sorry…" he tried again, but Tala shook his head, wordlessly telling him to stop talking.

His lips parted, anticipating the lips that were slowly getting lower. But it were the blue eyes that stirred him the most as they got closer. Their breaths caught loudly at the second, ever so slight touch that was more a brush of their mouths than an actual kiss. Tala shifted, resting on his elbows, eyes fixated on Ray's mouth.

"Again," he said softly, no longer acknowledging his sore side. He looked…intrigued.

Bravely, Ray reached out and cupped the back of the redhead's neck, guiding him back down. Tilting his head, Ray kissed the smooth cheek, almost digging his nails into the other's neck when Tala turned his head to meet his mouth, but, again, it didn't last long. Their touches were fluttery, uncertain, but the more they touched the more Ray wanted, and he could tell by the other's atypical open feelings that Tala was also having trouble holding back.

"Come here," he whispered.

Tala agreed and, shaking off the last reservation, he leaned back down. Ray's fingers tightened in the flaming hair and one of Tala's hands slowly traced up and down Ray's arm, actually making him shiver when it moved to creep up his loose shirt. Though it was a new experience for both of them they were being driven by instincts and knew where to touch to elicit the right responses. Ray licked his lips expectantly, hungry for Tala's, feeling a different sort of light-headedness than what he'd felt at the bottom of the river.

At last, their lips met with force and—

"RAY!? RAY, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The heated air around them was sliced by Lee's desperate voice.

The body on his started. Tala blinked, as if waking up from a long sleep, and upon finding Ray beneath him, his eyes flew open and he quickly stood, causing his ribs to painfully demand his immediate attention.

Also regaining his own sanity, Ray still had to fight the overwhelming urge to smash his head back against the rocks. If it weren't for the treacherous currents, he'd throw himself back into the water in hopes of cooling off his burning body.

Before he even had a chance to address the situation, a happy voice cried out.

"There you are!" Lee shouted, running towards them from the tree line. Brushing past Tala to fall to his knees next to Ray, he looked like he'd been crying. He had dark bruises on his arms and face and his hair had come undone. His eyes glistened. "Lucky we came out on the same side! Man, I'm so sorry, Ray! I was being a jerk and because of that none of us were aware of what was going on and…I thought you were a goner. Please, forgive me. I swear, I'll never do something so stupid again!"

"We're alive. That's all that matters," Ray said, earnestly glad to see his best friend conscious and walking, but still disappointed. "It was just an accident."

"Yeah, but still…Doesn't matter. We're all okay. What happened to your shoulder? It's all blue and bloody. We'd better get you back to the village."

"I'll go ahead and inform them that you're coming," Tala unexpectedly said.

"You know the way back?" Lee asked doubtfully, taking no notice that the other was still gripping his side. "We should stick together, otherwise you might go and hurt yourself and the last thing we need now is having no choice but to save you."

"Worry about yourself," Tala snapped and set out, heading into the trees but keeping the water in sight as he walked back upriver. Ray wanted to call out to him but he couldn't say anything with Lee there.

"Whatever, Conceited," Lee grumbled, turning his back on the redhead. "Hey, let me help you up. Sheesh, I was freaking out. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it out okay. The others would have been devastated too." He laughed dryly. "Never realized how important you were to us, pal. The whole village would have gone into mourning. Especially after what happened to your parents…But you pulled through. I'm proud of you."

Ray barely heard any of this as he allowed himself to gently pulled to his feet. If he had he would have informed Lee that he would have been a waterlogged body by now if it hadn't been for Tala. All he could think of now, however, was just Tala. Just Tala, and everything about him. If it weren't for Lee keeping a hold on him, he'd walk straight into a tree, too deep in thought to pay any mind to where he was walking.

He could still feel the other on him. His skin was just beginning to lose the tingling sensation.

He was feeling other things too. Emotions, some of the strongest he'd ever felt before, all linked to the redhead: interest…puzzlement…concern…protectiveness…camaraderie…amusement……attraction………l…love…?

'No way. We just got caught up in some happy-we're-still-alive moment…' he dismissed, faintly hearing Lee retelling how he'd fought his own way to shore. 'It was just some sort of stress relief…It was…'

He didn't know what it was.

And he didn't really care. What he did know with great certainty was that he wanted to experience it again. And soon.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: I got this strange feeling of déjà-vu when I had Tala refit Ray's shoulder. It wasn't until I'd finished the chapter that I realized that the same kind of scenario played out in "Untold Truths" when Tala snapped Ray's hand back into shape. Ah, memories… 

This is new for me: I usually have a clear idea of who's the seme and who's the uke in my fics, but I'm still wrestling on this one. Both Tala and Ray are my favourite uke's (when paired with Kai). Habit wants me to make Tala (the bad boy) the seme, but in this fic Ray's the more passionate (as in, human) of the two and the most likely to instigate any contact. Hmm…I'll work something out.

Alright, the next chapter WILL be the festival! The river scene just needed its own chapter as it's an important turning point in the story. And that damn yaoi ball has finally budged!

_**prods yaoi ball with index finger**_

Roll, damn you, ROLL!!

P.S. I've returned to LiveJournal. I've also got some fanarts in my scrapbook, if anyone's interested. Since I don't have a scanner I'll just take pics of stuff I've drawn and post it there. Expect the most unusual diary entries too, but some of it's kinda fun so check it out! It's about time I became a bit more…s-s-s—**_steels nerves_**—social.

Read & Review, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: When Worlds Collide

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be used otherwise. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: …Yeah, I know. I'm as surprised as you are. Update!

* * *

Fiddling with the sash of his robes, Ray stared at the closed door, unsure of his intentions. He kept telling himself that he was only there to check in on Tala, to make sure he was alright, but the redhead had been seen to by the village's best healers and they'd confirmed that, though painful, no ribs had been broken, only bruised. And Tala, the unreadable brat that he liked to be, had shrugged off Ray's earlier concern when they'd run into each other; Tala returning from the healer's hut and Ray from working out in the field with Mariah, who had refused to let him out of her sight after hearing from Lee how close to death he'd come. Only the reassurance that he was going straight home, and staying well clear of so much as a puddle.

So then, having bathed and changed, and with the growing sounds of excitement outside as the festival goers stepped out of their homes, ready for a night of celebration, why was he here, looking at the wood of their guest's door?

'It was just a kiss,' he told himself, unconsciously wiping his lips. 'No one saw it and no one will ever find out about it. Big deal.'

Only, to him it was a big deal. A big deal because he wasn't sure how it would affect their relationship. He didn't get the impression that it had made Tala uncomfortable around him from their earlier confrontation, but it was hard to tell with that one. In any case, Ray himself wasn't that bothered by what had happened. Just a kiss. A bit of goofing around with another who he'd wanted only to knock down a few notches.

Confident in himself, he knocked loudly.

"What?" a voice called from inside, not friendly.

"It's me," Ray said.

He didn't give a reason why he was there, and Tala didn't ask for one. There was a noticeable pause, as if the other didn't know how to react to his presence, and the door was opened slightly, leaving him to push it open the rest of the way as he stepped inside.

"I just wanted to…" he lost track of his own words.

Tala, wearing the ceremonial robes he'd been given for the festival, turned, looking increasingly frustrated with the long sash that was meant to be worn around his waist. His robes were left open, revealing a simply, shorter under robe that just barely covered his thighs. He had pulled up his hair in a short ponytail, if only to keep it out of the way while he got dressed, but it had a stunning effect on his overall appearance. Ray's abrupt silence was lost to Tala, who was looking at himself in the standing mirror (one of the few in the village; an honourable loan), was having trouble with understanding the method of tying the sash, which was over two metres long.

"This thing is ridiculous," he said.

"Pretty complicated for us simple folks, ey?" Ray managed, snapping out of his staring. "You…need a hand?"

Tala merely threw the wadded-up sash at him. Ray caught the wince as the action pulled at the redhead's healing ribs. Not commenting on the less than grateful acceptance, Ray made the other face him and did up the buttons and clasps of the robes, eyes lingering on the exposed chest and stomach a bit too long.

"The trick is in the wrapping and the tying," he told the uninterested redhead, hesitating before wrapping his arms around the other's waist in order to securely wrap the wide sash.

Tala's breath hitch and Ray knew that it wasn't because he'd inadvertently touched the other's sore ribs. Still, he pretended to not notice since Tala made no comment on their contact. Whatever the redhead might have felt when they'd been at the river had long been buried beneath his mask.

"How long will this festival take?" he asked as Ray knotted the sash expertly.

"Two days, essentially. It starts tonight and will go on until tomorrow afternoon."

"So I'm going to have to put up with god-fearing people until then."

"You promised you'd make an effort."

"I will," Tala said, studying Ray's handiwork in the mirror, "but forgive me for having serious doubts."

"How are you feeling?" Ray asked after a while, feeling the need to justify still standing there.

"Fine. Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought that with your ribs and all…"

"You're the one with a dislocated shoulder."

"Nothing you couldn't fix."

"How very fortunate," Tala scoffed. He untied his hair, but only to rake it up into a neater ponytail with his fingers. Done, he turned to Ray. "What, can't go anywhere on your own now without me to make sure you don't kill yourself?"

"Oh," Ray shrugged, "I just figured that you'd want to stick close to me, as opposed to going out there on your own and getting roped into mingling with the villagers on your own…"

Tala came a decision very quickly, knowing that with Ray he didn't have to pretend to be nice. If he went out there and was accosted by, say, the women or the elderly he'd have to mask his disgust and fake pleasantries, whereas with Ray he could grumble and curse beneath his breath, knowing that Ray would let him without getting too offended.

"I should have let you drown," was his way of accepting the offer.

"You're welcome."

Ray was actually pleased that nothing had changed between them after all. What had happened had happened, and if Tala was able to forget about it then so could he. Everything was back to the way it was meant to be.

* * *

"More rice wine, Tal?" Kevin asked, rooted next to the redhead.

"He didn't even touch his drink yet, Kevin," Mariah, in a pretty pink and gold gown, said, trying to keep an eye on Kevin and on Gary, who had choked earlier on a leg of lamb.

"No thank you," Tala said when the small boy didn't give up.

"If you need any just tell me, okay? So what you think? Pretty neat, huh?" Kevin waved his arms around at the dancing crowd and colourful lanterns and masked performers.

Ray, seated on Tala's other side, suspected that the village had gone all out this year to impress their guest. The festival was one of their most cherished, but he'd never seen the place this heavily decorated. The food had been delicious and prepared with great care. Someone (Ray guessed Kevin) had informed those in charge of the catering of the Russian's culinary tastes and they'd gone through the trouble of trying to duplicate dishes he was more familiar with as best as they could. Lee had grunted at Tala's perceived lack of appreciation, but Ray had seen the subtle change in the redhead's eyes when the dishes had been placed before him at their table. By now Tala had mastered the use of chopsticks, but he refused to eat with his hands, despite such protocol being a must for certain native dishes.

"There's no pleasing that one," Lee had whispered to Ray.

"He's trying," Ray had defended. "Why can't you make such an effort?"

Lee hadn't replied. He didn't speak to Ray for the rest of the meal and when everyone had drifted off to visit the different stands and attractions that had been set up throughout the village he didn't join the rest of them, not reappearing until a few minutes ago: it was, after all, a tradition of theirs to gather with the other villagers on the steps of the temple to watch the fireworks. It irked Ray that Tala had been more sociable in their little group than Lee tonight, but on the other hand he also understood his best friend and knew that Lee was simply someone who did not get along with strangers, especially those who didn't want to be befriended.

"Kevin, that's enough!" Mariah scolded when he snuck a half-glass of wine. "Remember last time? You got really sick and I had to sit next to your bed all day. You shouldn't even be drinking that stuff."

"Hey, it's the festival!" he insisted. "Everyone over 12 is allowed a couple of glasses."

Giving up, Mariah turned to Tala.

"Are you okay?"

Ray turned too, surprised that he hadn't noticed the change in the redhead's demeanour. While by no means a chatterbox, Tala had grown very quiet in a short period of time. Busy staring at the stone beneath his feet, he looked to Mariah, whose motherly instinct had fixated its concern on him.

"Too much to drink, I think," Tala answered her. Other than Ray, Mariah was the only one Tala seemed to remotely genuinely tolerate, but even so Ray knew he was lying.

"I could get you some water," she offered.

"I'll get it!" Kevin jumped up and ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Yup, he's going to be as sick as a dog tomorrow," Mariah sighed. "Are you sure it's not all too much for you, Tala, what with the boating accident and all?"

"Ray and I were also there, remember? And we're fine," Lee argued, sitting a couple of steps above all of them. "There's nothing wrong with him physically. Just a few bumps here and there."

"Lee," Ray warned, reclining back on the steps.

Tala didn't pay Lee any mind, which only bothered Lee even more.

"Funny how, up until you came along, neither Ray nor I were ever in a fishing accident. We would have seen that rock if you weren't distracting us."

"Are you insinuating that I'm to be blamed for your poor boating skills?" Tala asked calmly, emptying his glass.

"All I'm saying is that if you'd just done as we told you to do everything would have gone smoothly, like it always did."

"Tala's the one who spotted the rock," Ray spoke up. Seriously, why was Lee so determined to start a fight now, on what was supposed to be a pleasant night? "If he didn't push us out of the boot we would have been hurt a lot worse. And if it weren't for him I would be dead, in case you've forgotten."

"That was very brave of you," Mariah smiled, leaning over to pat Tala on the forearm.

"I would have gotten to Ray on time," Lee grumbled.

And that cleared up the mystery: Lee was angry because he hadn't been there for Ray.

"I know you would have," Ray said, smiling at his friend despite knowing otherwise: Tala had only just barely gotten to him on time and Lee had arrived many, many minutes later. "All that matters is that all three of us survived."

"Yeah, I guess. Though it's still a bit suspicious how _he_ saw the rock before either of us…"

Mariah sighed, as exasperated as Ray with their friend's stubbornness. Ray opened his mouth to begin another round of reasoning but Tala suddenly stood, the bottle of rice wine Kevin had left behind in hand. Without saying anything, he descended the steps, robes flowing with each step.

"Tala, where are you going? The fireworks are about to begin!" Mariah called after him as Ray got to his feet. "Ray?"

"Leave him alone, Ray," Lee said, leaning back on his elbows with a victorious smirk. "If he wants to sulk over things then that's his problem."

"The one who was sulking over things was _you_, Lee," Ray tossed back. Lee's smirk disappeared. "And quite frankly, I'd rather sit with Tala than sit here and listen to you gripe. Sorry, guys," he told Mariah and Gary, who'd actually stopped eating at the turn of events. "Enjoy the show."

"Tell Tala he can come back and watch it with us whenever he likes!" Mariah offered as Ray hurried down the steps. He heard her then turn on Lee, who defended his actions vehemently.

"Hey, what happened?" Kevin asked, bumping into Ray just metres away. He looked up the stairs at the remaining three. "Where's Tala?"

"Don't know," was all Ray could spare before running off in the direction the missing teen had gone, leaving Kevin to return to their friends for answers.

He had expected to find the other relatively easy: Tala hadn't left in such a hurry and with everyone perched high on stairs, walls and roofs there were no crowds for the redhead to disappear into. But twenty minutes into his search Ray knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Tala had simply vanished. Using his knowledge of the village grounds, Ray ran from street to street, constantly looking out for a glimpse of the other. He asked at the stands, stopped whoever was still walking about, but no one could tell him where Tala had gone to.

"He was walking in the direction of the gates just a few minutes ago," a woman carrying her child finally was able to offer. "At least, I think it was him. I thought it was odd that someone was leaving, but I suppose he doesn't like fireworks."

"Maybe," Ray said and broke out into an all-out sprint, hoping to catch the other before he left the confines of the village.

By the time he reached the torch-lit gates, however, his heart sank. The village gates were hardly ever closed, as there were no dangerous animals in the woods for miles and hunters sometimes liked to venture out at night to catch some nocturnal prey, and with everyone, including the gatekeepers, away awaiting the fireworks he had no clue as to where Tala could have wandered off to in the unlimited area around the village.

"Think, Ray, think!" he told himself, pacing before the gate. "He doesn't know the area like I do…He wouldn't be so stupid to go and get himself lost…Maybe he went down to the river? No, then he'd have to walk all the way back around the village to get there…Where else did I take him?…We went climbing, but he hadn't been so thrilled about that and he can't climb in those robes anyway…The lake?"

It was a straight walk ahead to reach the lake. He wasn't positive, and if he was wrong it would be a costly detour, but he didn't know where else to look. With a weary sigh he began to run, something he rarely did when wearing these heavy robes. His footsteps were barely audible but the silence of the woods was broken just a couple of minutes into the run when the sky behind him exploded as the firework show started. Through the leaves he could see sparkling pink, blue and gold raining down and fizzling out.

He realized, with a funny knot in his stomach, that he'd never missed a single show with his friends. Not even when he'd been struck down by a bad flu: the others had come over, at the risk of catching it, and they'd watched the display from his bedroom window.

'And now I'm way out here…looking for Tala…'

A part of him wanted to put the blame on the redhead, to agree with Lee that, at least in this instance, Tala had effectively divided their little group of friends.

'No, not Tala. You did it, Lee. You were the one who went out of your way to chase him off.'

But still, why had he decided to go after Tala instead of just remaining with his friends? He didn't seriously suspect that the other was in any danger. Maybe Tala just wanted to get away from Lee, and all this festivity he was unused to, and find a quiet place. Maybe chasing after him is the last thing Ray should be doing.

'Well, I'm already here,' Ray thought as he saw the glistening surface of the lake in the moonlight up ahead. 'I'll just make sure he's okay, and ask if he wants to come back. And if he says no, that's cool. He knows the way back.'

Even though he'd come all the way out here looking for Tala he was surprised to actually find him. Sitting with his back against a boulder, not far from where they had first skipped stones, the redhead was staring out over the water with blank eyes. He was holding a stolen bottle of rice wine, from which he drank distractedly.

"…Hey," Ray said as he approached, waiting for the other to acknowledge him but Tala didn't look away from the water. Lowering himself down on his haunches, Ray waited a while longer but when the other still didn't make eye-contact he sighed and sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I can't believe you're letting Lee get to you. I thought you had had some great wall of apathy erected around you in his honour."

There was no answer for several minutes. The fireworks were still going off, bright flashes of colourful lights erupting every few seconds behind them, lighting up the entire area.

"I don't give a damn about that Neanderthal friend of yours," Tala suddenly said, taking a big gulp of wine. "He bores me, at best. I stopped paying attention to him long before I…"

"Suddenly stormed off for no apparent reason. Fine. So it's not Lee. But even you aren't that prickly: something must have set you off for you to pull a disappearing act on us. You didn't even stick around for the fireworks. Mind telling me what that was about?"

"You tell me."

"…I would if I had any idea what you're talking about."

"This," Tala said, waving a careless hand at the water, "this lake feeds the river, doesn't it?"

Ray shifted, stalling before nodding slowly. Somehow, Tala caught it.

"Why did you kiss me?" Tala finally got to the point.

"Spur of the moment," Ray dismissed, feeling hot under the collar. His hands were beginning to shake so he rested his folded arms on his knees and tossed his bangs out of his face. "Just had a near-death experience and you were being your usual sarcastic self and I thought it'd be a laugh to get one over on you."

"A joke then?"

"No! I mean…maybe…"

Tala, however, took no offence. He was thinking deeply, trying to work something out.

"Then is this some primitive game you play here in this village? What was the point of it?"

"The point…?"

Blinking out of his trance, Tala tilted his head slightly to look Ray right in the eyes. Realizing what was bothering the other Ray felt his confusion turn to outright disbelief.

"You…don't know what a kiss means?"

"Of course I do. We were taught all about love," Tala swirled the little remaining liquid in the bottle nonchalantly. "Such a useless emotion. A distraction. Boris said that goals cannot be achieved as long as there are distractions in our lives. Love is obsolete. And you still haven't answered my question. What you did was not out of love. There is no such love between men."

Ray nudged the loose stones with his foot. He didn't agree with Tala on the importance of love, but yes, he knew that it wasn't accepted for men to love each other beyond the bond of brotherhood. And up until the redhead's arrival, he had thought little of it. He'd never felt anything beyond kinship for his fellow male villagers. When those who'd travel to other lands would retell their tales to the elders, rumours would sometimes spring up of unsanitary relationship between people of the same sex in other parts of the world. Such matters would never be discussed openly, and children were shielded from the mere thought. When Ray had first heard, through the power of shady gossip, of such attractions he'd admittedly thought it unnatural and more than a bit distasteful. To them, the concept was just unfathomable.

And here he was, sitting next to another boy who made his skin tingle in a way that no girl had ever managed.

"You're right. It wasn't love," he conceded.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know."

"Your instincts aren't too keen, then."

"You didn't exactly pull away."

"No, I didn't."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Ray cleared his throat but could think of nothing else to say.

"Maybe I should just go."

"Why?" Tala asked, emptying the bottle and tossing it into the water, where it landed with a loud splash. Running a hand over his head, he asked again, "Why? Are you scared?"

Suspecting that the other was mocking him, Ray wanted to shoot down the accusation, but when he asked the question to himself he could only give himself an honest answer.

"Yeah. Yes, I am scared. Because I don't know what's going on here and I don't think I want to know. Maybe it'll be better if we just don't talk about it, okay? It was just a…mistake." Quickly getting to his feet, Ray dusted off his clothes and looked up at the glittering sparks in the sky above the village. "I suppose this is one of those fears you shouldn't confront. We'll just walk away from it and go back to normal."

"…I'm scared too."

The confession stunned Ray and he looked back. Tala wasn't showing any emotions, but his confession had been as clear as the stars. He was cradling his head in one hand, staring down at the pool of his robes with a straight face. When Ray got closer, however, he could see the shivers running over the other's body. How much did Tala drink? Had he overdone it? Ray crouched down before him, searching for any signs of drunkenness. Tala looked up, eyes clear as water, not drunk at all, just deeply troubled.

"You? Scared?" Ray chuckled, trying to make light of the increasingly risky situation. "That's just the wine talking."

"I can go through an entire vat of vodka without even feeling slightly light headed," Tala argued with little heat.

"But why are you scared? You don't know anything about…feelings…" Ouch. That sounded a bit harsher than intended.

"Only because I never had them. But now…" Growing frustrated, Tala slammed his fist down onto the rocky ground. His frustration was eating him up alive inside. "I am feeling something and I don't know what it is and neither do you. I hate not knowing! I hate not being able to know and solve things!"

Ray watched, not believing his eyes or ears. Tala was…breaking down? The Russian statue was cracking, in his presence?? It had to be the alcohol. It had to be. There was no other sensible explanation.

"I think we should get you back to the village," Ray said, reaching out to pull the other up.

"It doesn't matter where I go," Tala said as he pulled away. "It will always be there. No matter where I turn, it'll still be right behind me. I cannot walk away from it. That's why it scares me…I…don't want to walk away from this…"

Ray had to replay that in his head a few times to realized what the other was saying. When it hit him he pulled away from Tala as if he were diseased. Only, his mind told him, they both were.

"It's not the kiss that scares me," Tala finally said outright, looking off to the side in shame. His fiery hair framed his face, bright eyes flitting everywhere as he swallowed with great difficulty. "It's the fact that…I liked it. And that I…want to…again…"

Staring at the vulnerable teen before him, Ray felt a sense of connection, of realization that, for once, the two of them were feeling the exact same thing, and that neither of them had the answer. When Tala hesitantly looked at him Ray clenched his fists, trapped between instincts and learned etiquette. He listened to the loud bangs of the fireworks and could almost hear the cheers and appraisals of the villagers; the same villager who had taught him the meaning of pure love. Before him sat Tala, who had been taught that love was unnecessary and disposable. Two different teachings, and still they were feeling the same thing.

"We should go back…" he muttered despite moving closer to the redhead.

"We should," Tala agreed, sliding back warily while his eyes darkened hungrily.

From there they moved as one. Tala allowed himself to be pushed down onto his back, groaning when Ray straddled him but not allowing his bruised ribs to stop him from pulling Ray down on top of him. In deep disbelief of what he was doing, Ray kissed the other feverishly, as if it was something he'd been waiting to do all his life. Cupping Tala's face, he worked their mouths together, hard. He felt a hand gripping his hair while the other clung to his back.

"Enough…" Tala said, half-heartedly pushing Ray away but not struggling when Ray swooped back in, suckling on his neck hard enough to leave dark blotches.

They kissed until breathing became a dire and painful affair. Tala, cheeks flushed, was looking as confused as Ray knew he was. Their heavy breaths almost drowned out the sounds of the fireworks. Ray could see the bright sparks reflecting in the other's wide eyes. The longer he stared at the other, the more Ray wanted him.

"We must stop," Tala said, allowing Ray to undo his sash.

"If anyone ever found out…" Ray shared his concerns, rising slightly to allow the other one better access to his own belt.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"No, but I still want to do it."

With a moan, Tala agreed, shivering when the cold night air kissed his exposed skin as Ray pushed open his robes. Kissing the black tattoo on the redhead's hip, Ray felt the maddening need. A desire so strong he growled, confused and hot. There was only one logical way to relieve the burn, and despite his mind telling him that the one to give it to him shouldn't—couldn't be another male, he turned Tala over onto his stomach.

"Boris said…Boris said…" Tala kept trying to tell himself as he automatically raised himself up onto his knees, hand slipping on the smooth river stones.

"Boris isn't here," Ray said, resting against his back. Tala reached back, trying to grab hold of anything. "Boris is the reason why you're here. Boris has no say in this."

When Tala said it the first time Ray thought he was hearing things as he spat into his hands, but then Tala took a shuddering breath and repeated it, louder, his already spinning mind as muddled as Ray's.

"…Fuck Boris…" he groaned, rocking back impatiently.

Leaning over and nibbling on the rounded ridge of the other's ear, Ray couldn't agree more. He could hear the voices of the elders in his mind, preaching against the importance of a natural, healthy relationship, one that could bring forth offspring. He heard the snickering whispers of the gossip mongers, sharing dirty secrets they'd heard from the travellers. Hundreds of voices were echoing in his head, but when Tala moaned eagerly the voices were nothing more than nuisances instead of knowledgeable and Ray blocked them out.

Their simultaneous cries of pain and passion were drowned out by the continuous explosions of bright colours in the sky. In the village, no one was any the wiser, not even noticing the two boys missing. At the riverbank, there was no one to witness the two young men, clinging to each other desperately, frightened and confused, but unable to stop, writhing and screaming in passion as they forcefully came together, drawn in by want and fear.

By the time they were done Tala was crying silently, tears dripping down his face. It wasn't until Ray raised a hand to brush away his sweaty bangs that he realized that he was also crying. He pulled away, unwillingly causing Tala to hiss sorely.

Neither looked at each other, seated on the lakeshore, eyes blank as they stared in opposite directions, the weight of their actions beginning to sink in. The pleasure had been beyond either of them had ever felt. Ray was still trying to cope with the wave of ecstasy that had coursed through his body so violently, but helping to numb the bliss was the realization that he had committed a crime that was both unheard of and unacceptable in their village. When Tala spoke, voice hoarse from screaming, his words cut Ray deep. Cut and scared him as much as it did the redhead.

"What have we done?" Tala panted, fingers scraping painfully over the stones. "What the fuck have we done…?"

There was only one question even more challenging then that, and neither had the guts to ask it: what were they going to do now?

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Damn. Wanted to go all out lemon here but seeing how I rated this story T, and I don't like changing ratings for the sake of a few scenes, I had to give the "safe" version of events. Still, got that yaoi ball rolling. Hell, that this got batted right out the park! HOME RUN!!

Yeah, Tala is definitely the uke in this story. Mostly because he's too inexperience in _any_ emotion to know how to instigate anything.

I usually go for a slow paced build up when it comes to lemon scenes, but this was really meant to be an unexpected turn of events for both Ray and Tala. Both a bit tipsy (despite Tala's claim otherwise), and horny, they didn't really think things through. And so begins the drama…

Read & Review, please.


End file.
